


Spark Bonds

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Baker Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Tries, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, F/M, Good Alpha Pack, Good Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Good Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pack Family, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Protective, Protectiveness, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of The Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Tactile, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: The alpha pack comes to town and Stiles piques their interest. His own pack doesn't treat him as such, the alphas decied he needs to be taken care of and they all enjoy him taking care of them.





	Spark Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm to tried to write up a better summary right now, and I'm having trouble of coming up with something better that doesn't give to much away. Lol I couldn't think of a better title either. :/

**Spark Bonds**

Ennis and Kali come upon Erica and Boyd by chance, they are both clearly injured, their healing slowed by whatever ordeal they have been through. They appear to be looking for something but when pressed for information they become defensive and cagey against the two strange alphas questioning them. Boyd and Erica are easily subdued and brought back to the alpha pack's current hideout, an old bank. 

The alpha pack had no intention of taking two of the Hale betas nor did they intend to announce themselves so soon but they were going to take someone at some point to test and assess the Hale Alpha. They will not harm them but they do not tell Erica or Boyd that, they just shove them into the bank vault for the time being with no information. The two beta wolves huddle together Boyd curling around Erica as if he could really protect her from the alphas if they decide to hurt them.

Deucalion sighs rubbing at his forehead when Kali and Ennis tell them what they have come across and he is not mad that they took the opportunity given but he is annoyed that they now need to reveal themselves so soon. Part of alpha Hale's assessment test is how long it takes him to notice and then find his betas. They will not make it easy on him. Deucalion sends the twins for food and Kali and Ennis to leave a notice, their symbol for the Hale pack to find. Deucalion himself goes to deal with their new guests. Cora trails along behind him dutifully to help explain that they are not here to hurt anyone.

-

Erica and Boyd are understandably dubious of the Alphas who hold them, and remain tight lipped about their pack, even after explanations have been made that they are simply here to judge their alpha. Deucalion understands, really he does but it has been a few weeks now and though they will not allow them to leave they have all kept to their word and not harmed them. He was hoping that they would offer up some information by now and he has to admit he is impressed that they have not, not even to Cora. 

Regardless of the fact that they are essentially prisoners, Deucalion and the others make sure that the majority of their needs are met. They are even allowed out of the vault for the most part, only when their emissary is present so that they cannot run and end Derek Hale's test early. They feed them well, give them mattresses and pillows and blankets, books and games to entertain them. There are no showers in the bank but the alphas supply them with what they need to keep clean and get clothes for them. 

Deucalion is pleased to see the two at least start to relax around them. No longer huddling together in a corner or shying away from them. Erica and Boyd even take part in some conversations. They never speak up if talk turns to the Hale pack in front of them but the two listen avidly.

-

So far the alpha pack is less than impressed with the Hale pack. Neither alpha Derek nor any of his betas have any luck finding the two that the alpha pack abducted. They are disorganized and split. One feeble bodied human seems to be the only thing keeping any sort of order between them. Deucalion is not sure what to make of this human who runs with wolves but he is curious. 

-

Deucalion and the others are careful, never allowing themselves to be seen throughout the summer. When school starts they send Ethan and Aiden off to attend and the rest continue to remain hidden. They want to see how the Hale pack will react. Deucalion is less than amused that other than Stiles the pack human all of those in attendance go on the offensive without any prompting.

Even Lydia whom Aiden was supposed to cozy up to is nearly immediately suspicious and on guard. Her and Jackson being sure Ethan never gets more than a few seconds alone with Danny before they are dragging him off. However none of the wolves seem to notice when Stiles begins to draw the attention of the two alphas and that of their pack.

-

It starts with Aiden and Ethan. They are outside at a picnic table during lunch generally just looking menacing with nothing in front of them. They have given up attempting to be charming for the most part in the face of the Hale packs ever growing aggressions. Stiles eyes them from the door he has just walked out of, he is supposed to meet the pack over by the lacrosse field but he hesitates watching them. It is a few more minutes before he makes up his mind and approaches them, the twins watching him in their peripheral.

"Did you two bring anything to eat?" Stiles asks as both turn their eyes on him once he reaches the table, they are not fooling anyone by pretending they have not noticed him. They just sneer at him not responding and Stiles just sighs before digging in the bag he is holding and pulling out a plastic container. "I'm going to want this back when you're done." Stiles tells them placing it in front of them before leaving to meet his friends at the lacrosse field.

Aiden and Ethan look at one another before staring down at the container like it has personally offended them. It is opaque and gives no indication as to what it holds within, the seal keeping any scent indicators at bay. They stay like that just watching it with skepticism before Ethan finally breaks and opens it.

They both blink as they look at the simple contents, it is full of cookies. Aiden is the first to pick one up, the scent of vanilla and chocolate too appetizing to resist. He sighs as he bites into it, Stiles’ scent lingering on it along with the flavors indicate it is homemade. Neither of them has ever been given a cookie let alone a homemade cookie. Deucalion lets them eat whatever they want but no one cooks, they usually do not stay in places with actual kitchens and their former pack had not shown them any kindness. 

Ethan grabs one as Aiden is grabbing his second and he has to resist the urge to horde them, if it was anyone other than his brother he doubts he would be sharing. As soon as Ethan takes a bite of one he is reaching for a second and then it does get a little competitive. They devour them all, elbows being thrown in an attempt to have more than the other. 

They both stare mournfully down at the empty container rubbing at sore spots as they heal. The bell is ringing and they both stand, after a moment of hesitation Aiden grabs the container before they head to their next class. 

-

Stiles finds the container he left with the alpha twins on the hood of his jeep. He is pleased to see it empty, the crumbs even having been rinsed. Stiles smiles and says aloud "I'll bring more tomorrow." Though he can't be sure they are even listening before getting in his jeep and heading off.

-

The twins grin at each other from the other side of the parking lot before they head in the opposite direction.

-

Deucalion notes the twins' pleased scent though they have nothing but complaints about both attending high school and the Hale pack. He does not press for answers not while they are playing games with the Hale betas and Cora, sprawled out along the floor. Cora and Erica have formed a tentative alliance in their game and are whipping the floor with the other three.

-

Deucalion is in the local library decidedly unsatisfied with the less than stellar options that they carry in braille. All he wants is a decent book to take his mind off of the rather incompetent pack he is currently inspecting. He blinks his unseeing human eyes as a human stops next to him, the scent vaguely familiar, and he briefly flashes over to his alpha eyes to be sure. 

Stiles Stilinski by all reports is the hapless pack human, who as it turns out is the most interesting one of the bunch. "The shop on Madison has a much better selection." Stiles says not looking at the alpha werewolf as his eyes scan over the shelf. "Though if you are willing to wait a few days one of the librarians can order something for you from another library." Stiles continues after a soft 'hum' confirming the wolf has been listening.

"Do you know who I am?" Deucalion asks curious because he has made sure none of the Beacon Hills pack has seen him yet.

"Yes." Stiles confirms and his heart does not indicate that he is bluffing, somehow this human has figured out who he is without any extra senses. 

"You thought it wise to approach a rival alpha without anyone from your pack to protect you?" Deucalion asks his interest in the human only increasing. 

"I'm not too worried." Stiles tells him and Deucalion can hear the impish grin in his voice.

"Why not?" The man asks, angling his body slightly closer to the human.

"I don't usually have someone protecting me." Stiles whispers loudly still smiling and though his heart gives no sign of a lie his scent does sour a bit at the end indicating something that will require some looking into.

"Perhaps not." Deucalion says, still thinking about that scent hanging in the air. "But perhaps you should." He says and can practically taste the tension that shoots through the boy next to him.

Stiles scoffs loudly next to him getting shushed from a nearby librarian, and he practically folds into himself all confidence and bravado leaving in the face of the librarian's anger. "Have a nice day." Stiles says in parting as he makes his retreat from the library. Deucalion is not sure how he feels about letting the human just leave his hand itching to reach out and tuck him protectively into his side, but he does not do anything just stands there.

"Excuses me." An elderly woman who sounds like she should have retired ten years ago says as she approaches behind him her fingers reaching out to brush his arm lightly. 

Deucalion keeps himself from tensing only by his werewolf instincts and turns in her general direction with a charming smile. "Yes?"

"Stiles said you might be looking to order a book." The woman says.

Deucalion blinks caught off guard as he had not realized the human had stopped to get the woman to assist him. The wolf in him is practically preening over the human making sure he is taken care of, something that he has not had happen outside of his pack in a very long time. 

-

At lunch the next day Ethan and Aiden are once again at the picnic table that has become their spot waiting. Stiles shows up about five minutes later then he usually does out the side door on his way to the lacrosse field. Stiles gives them both a smile as he pulls out two containers from his bag and hands them over before disappearing to meet his pack. Aiden and Ethan are pleased to learn the content of one is more cookies while the other has two large sandwiches. They devour their food, feeling happier than they ever have before.

-

The twins continue to be pleased despite the Hale packs ever growing attempts at getting rid of them. They complain about Scott and Jackson trying to provoke them. Isaac glowering at them and sticking close to Allison while Lydia keeps Danny away from Ethan who has developed an epic crush on the teen if the way he waxes on poetically is any indication. Deucalion waits to hear about Stiles but they never say anything bad or otherwise about him and he knows he is not the only one to notice. 

-

Kali is running despite the fact that she hates running from a fight she does not really have a choice this time. Hunters have come to Beacon Hills looking to kill werewolves, any werewolves they do not appear to be following the code even slightly. She had been out for a late night run working off some of the tension that comes with staying cooped up in one place, and is attacked while she is alone. 

Kali manages to dig her claws into several of them though none appear to be dead yet, unfortunately she has taken several wolfsbane bullets in return. She is pressing her hand firmly to a wound in her abdomen as she continues to run, though at a much more sluggish pace than she would have liked. Kali growls claws and teeth extending in defense as a human comes running to her from the side.

Kali is just about to gut him when he throws his hands up and she sees that it is not a hunter but the Hale pack human. "My Jeep is this way, come on." Stiles says in a soothing tone with his neck displayed in a show of submission. Kali does not really trust this random boy who runs with wolves but she does not have much of a choice, she can hear the hunters getting closer. 

Kali growls again when she stumbles and the human is not dissuaded by this as he ducks under one of her arms to keep her steady one arm around her waist as he steers them in the direction previously indicated. The hunters are close by when they finally get to the Jeep, Stiles fumbles for his keys and ushers her into the passenger seat as he goes for the driver side, taking off before he has even fully closed the door. 

"Where are you taking me?" Kali asks tired from pain, exertion, and the poison currently making its way into her blood. 

"Vet clinic, need to grab some of Deaton’s wolfsbane if you don't want to die." Stiles tells her his eyes not leaving the road, still gesturing wildly with one hand. Kali growls not liking the idea of being anywhere near the druid. "Deaton probably won't be there." Stiles says as he glances at her quickly catching onto her worry. "I made copies of all his keys a few months back." He confides hoping to ease her agitation, surprisingly it does.

"Wait here." Stiles tells her when he parks at the back of the clinic, reaching across to grab a ring of keys from the glovebox before disappearing into the clinic. Kali waits nails drumming impatiently across the door handle watching for any sign that she has been misled or that the hunters have caught up. She sits there digging the bullets from her own flesh, it feels like forever but in reality is only about ten minutes before Stiles is heading back to the jeep with a bag full of stuff at his side.

"Got what we need." Stiles announces as he tosses the bag in the back grimacing at the bullets and blood on the passenger side floor before starting the vehicle again and taking off. Kali just grunts at him, adrenalin having worn off she is becoming increasingly tired. The world, usually so clear to her, is cloudy and blurred and she does not realize she has closed her eyes till Stiles is snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Almost there, stay with me." Stiles says urgently the car accelerating just a touch more.

Stiles babbles for the rest of the time trying to keep Kali from slipping into unconsciousness. He parks haphazardly in his driveway grabbing the bag and running around to the passenger side. Kali manages to throw the door open but the world spins as she attempts to get out and it is only Stiles forcing himself under one of her arms again that keeps her from face planting into the grass.

-

Stiles gets her into the house as quickly as possible, which is not very fast at all given that the alpha mostly just continues to try and meet the ground. The arm around him is slick with sweat and her pallor is a grayish sheen and Stiles is becoming increasingly worried. Stiles leans Kali against the door frame as he unlocks the door, breaking the mountain ash line he has started keeping in the doorway.

Kali watches him with muted interest finding it hard to focus on anything the human is doing with the rolling in her stomach. Stiles drags her into the house and then to a bathroom, he gets her to sit in the tub as best he can and then starts pulling things from his bag.

Stiles pulls out the wolfsbane he is looking for and a lighter when Kali starts coughing up black gunk and he has to focus very hard to keep from gagging. Stiles ignores the gunk that the woman luckily leaned over towards the opposite side of the tub to spit out and gets to work. Kali is only half aware of what is going on but when she feels the burning she reacts on instinct claws forming and reaching out grabbing the closest flesh she can.

"Shit. Fuck. Hey stop. I'm trying to help you!" Stiles exclaims loudly smacking at the hand clawing into his shoulder. Kali blinks reality coming back into focus and she removes her claws from the humans shoulder. "I liked this shirt." Stiles complains under his breath in a sulking tone. Checking that Kali is with him he slowly moves into position to get the poison out and luckily this time she does not stab him.

Stiles bandages her up once he is done, though she is healing it is still a bit slow and he does not want her leaking blood all over the house. Kali is still more tired than she has ever been as Stiles helps her to the living room and sets her up on the couch. He disappears again and when he comes back he smells of antiseptic and he hands her some sandwiches. Kali eats them without thanks before promptly passing out.

-

Kali wakes with the low light of dawn and is ready for a fight imminently. She needn't be though Stiles is sound asleep on the floor softly snoring, a blanket draped across Kali on the couch to him on the floor. She gets up quietly and checks under the bandages, tossing them away as she is now all healed up. The little human did good.

She inspects the rest of the house, it hardly smells like the Hale pack, there are traces but they are faint. Stiles himself smells like the betas but not as if they have been actively scenting him as a member of the pack. She also had not heard or smelled any wolves in the forest last night. She frowns but puts this information aside as she goes back to the living room. She tucks the blanket around the sleeping human brushing her hand against his neck impulsively before turning to leave. She wonders briefly over where his father is, the man’s scent is faint in the house as if he spends hardly any time there. Kali decides she is going to look into it.

-

The alphas are not worried when Kali does not come back that night, they know she can take care of herself. They are agitated by her continued absence but Deucalion will not send anyone to look for the woman until later in the day. Kali sometimes likes to wander and if they interrupt her without good reason she becomes hostile. It is understandable they all need their own space at times especially with their dynamic so many alphas in one pack. Cora is the only beta they have taken under their wing and that is with the intention of reuniting her with what little family she has left. Tensions can run very high. 

Deucalion sits on a chair, the two Hale betas are put away with tempers strained when Kali finally shows back up. Ennis is at her side in an instant checking her over, they can all smell the wolfsbane and a familiar scent. It takes Deucalion a moment to place it as Stiles.

Deucalion is going to ask but is beaten to it by Ethan. "What happened? Why do you smell like Stiles?" The twins are now by Kali's side checking her for injuries and scenting her, Cora sliding in to run her hand along the woman’s back.

"Hunters ambushed me while I was out for my jog." Kali pulls away from the others to take a seat by Deucalion who brushes his hand across her arm.

"That explains why you smell like wolfsbane." Ennis says gruffly and they can all tell he is ready to go out and kill those that would harm his mate.

"They got the drop on me." Kali is agitated her claws digging into a table near by her scent speaking of it and anger, a finger from her other hand poking at one of the bullet holes in her shirt. "Not sure what shape I'd be in if Stiles hadn't come along." She says shrugging a little scent going a little softer.

"What he do?" Ennis asks, still very angry. 

"Got me out of there, got the wolfsbane out of my system, patched me up, fed me, and let me rest and heal." Kali says sounding found. "He hardly smells like the Hale pack, and his house is the same. What do we know of the Sheriff?" Kali asks her scent agitated again. 

-

Stiles comes by every day they have school and brings the twins lunch, they never say anything. Stiles hands them two containers one with actual lunch food and another with cookies or muffins, or one day mini pies. It is the best part of their day. 

On one of these days though they still do not bother with words Aiden grabs Stiles’ arm before he can walk away. Stiles stops and gives him a curious look but there is no sign of fear and he makes no move to free himself. Aiden just runs his hand up the length of Stiles’ arm before letting go. Ethan quickly doing the same to the other arm before they are both feigning disinterest. 

Stiles just smiles widely at the both of them, pats each of their shoulders in turn and walks off to go about his usual business. Aiden and Ethan both watch him go pleased at the easy acceptance of their scenting. They have no doubt that Stiles realizes what they are doing, though his own pack does not seem to scent him. Stiles clearly has a vaster knowledge than the rest of his pack, none of them seem to have even picked up on the extended contact Stiles had with Kali recently.

Ethan and Aiden start paying more attention to Stiles' interaction with the pack after Kali's run in with him. None of them really act like they are anything other than human. They do not scent mark each other with the exception of those that are together or extremely close.

Isaac and Scott scent mark Allison though she is not currently dating either of them, they are definitely trying to persuade her. Isaac is much more subtle and hesitant than Scott, they are not even sure he realizes his own intent. Jackson scent marks Lydia and more recently has started scent marking Danny though he looks confused every time he does it. It is clear none of the wolves know exactly what they are doing. 

They even overhear Stiles reassuring Jackson that it is normal smiling proudly that he is following his instincts. Jackson grumbles and blushes shoving Stiles lightly for a werewolf before walking away. Both Ethan and Aiden growl lowly sharing a look, they may purposefully rile Jackson up more than necessary after that.

-

Ennis is in the woods patrolling because Deucalion suspects there is something out in the woods other than the local pack and hunters. Ennis does not expect to find anything interesting given he has been out here for several hours to no avail. He decides that is enough for tonight and is turning to head back to their temporary base when he hears shouting followed closely by people thrashing through the woods in several different directions. 

Ennis hides in the shadows as one of them heads his way, he can't be sure if it is human or wolf given the lack of wind and the variety of smells around him till it is closer. He sees Stiles breakthrough the brush into a clearing looking around wildly, and Ennis is surprised to note none of the wolves are keeping guard over their human pack member. Stiles turns abruptly to face the way he came just as some silent nightmarish creature Ennis had not even heard comes breaking through the trees.

Ennis continues to watch listening as Stiles' heart skyrockets. He listens to see if any of Stiles' pack are coming to his aid and finds it deplorable that none appear to be. Ennis decides to intervene because they are not here to hurt the Hale pack regardless of what most of them think and Stiles helped Kali. Before the creature can reach Stiles Ennis is tackling it from the side.

"Run!" Ennis yells to the human as he struggles to hold the withering thing down, its thin appendages giving way to tentacles that burn where they touch. Ennis is too focused on staying alive after telling Stiles to leave to actually keep track of anything outside of his fight.

Somehow the thing manages to get on top of him, tentacles slithering over him and wrapping around his neck squeezing the life out of him, his claws appear to be useless against it brushing through it but catching nothing. Ennis' vision is blacking when heat suddenly flares over him and the creature over him is burning. Despite that the flames are touching him he is not burning and the creature is releasing its hold so he is able to get out from under it.

Stiles is still here standing a few feet away, his left hand looking blistered and red, soot on the arm around it. He looks like he might faint at any minute his form teetering dangerously. Ennis breaks out of his examination as Stiles tosses something covered in fabric at him.

"Only touch the handle." Stiles warns and he sounds out of breath and a little wheezy like he might have sucked in too much smoke. "Have to put it through the heart, hopefully it'll be enough." Ennis unwraps a dagger with runes etched into it and something foul coating the blade and turns his full attention back to the withering creature.

"Don't suppose you know where its heart is." Ennis asks because he honestly does not have a clue.

"Center mass, where it's pitch black instead of foggy, shiny. At least that's what the research I did indicated. Hopefully it was right." Stiles says as he slowly makes his way over to a nearby fallen tree to sit upon tiredly. Ennis grunts and does as directed, the fire starting to wear down and he does not want to give the creature time to recover. Ennis manages to get it there on the second try and the creature lets out a sickening squelching cry before it is turning to goo the knife with it and sinking into the ground.

"Yay team work." Stiles croons tiredly from his spot on the tree.

"It dead?" Ennis asks, he is not sure.

"According to my admittedly less than extensive research, I was rushed couldn't do as much as I would have liked, that's what happens when it's been successfully slain." Stiles rambles on moving so he can lay across the fallen tree.

"I told you to run." Ennis points out tuning angry at the lack of self-preservation the human appears to have. 

"If I had done that you would have died." Stiles points out with a shrug. "Thanks by the way, for you know not letting it kill me." Stiles says his voice weary. "If the tentacles had actually gotten to me I'd probably be dead." Stiles admits honestly and digs something out of the same bag he had kept the knife in holding up a jar of pearl colored iridescent stuff that smells pleasant when the lid comes off.

"What is it?" Ennis asks suspiciously when Stiles tiredly forces himself into an upright position once more and motions for the man to come closer.

"It's a salve that I specifically made to combat the poison those tentacles have. It'll help them heal faster." Stiles says and now that he has mentioned it and Ennis pays attention he can tell that they are not healing, he can feel the slight burn of the poison trying to work through him where the tentacles had touched. "You won't be able to get all the spots just sit and I'll do your back for you." Stiles says when Ennis tries to take the jar exasperated and chiding as if Ennis is being wholly unreasonable. 

"Why would you help a stranger?" Ennis asks, wondering at this human boy showing no fear of an unknown alpha wolf.

"Why did you help me?" Stiles questions in turn leaning forward so Ennis can scoop some out to rub on his legs while Stiles applies the salve to his back one handed. Ennis shrugs because he is not about to let on that he knows the kids scent from the time he helped Kali and he is very glad she did not die.

"I asked first." Ennis states even though no matter what he has no intention of answering.

"It's what I do." Stiles says with a shrug and his heart gives no indication of a lie and from what the alpha pack knows of the human or maybe not so human of the Hale pack it is not a surprising answer. "All done." Stiles says putting the lid on and handing the jar to Ennis. "You might need to use more later on some of the deeper ones I'm not sure." Stiles says as way of explanation. 

"What about your hand?" Ennis asks as he takes the jar, his wolf wants to roll all over the human after being taken care of something that does not happen very often. They are all alphas and their pack takes care of one another but they have no one that fills the specific role of taking care of them, who they take care of in return.

"I have a first aid kit in my jeep." Stiles says grimacing as he looks at his hand. "Should have definitely practiced that in a non-emergency situation. I put way too much energy into it." Stiles confides off handedly before yawning tiredly.

"You a witch or somethin'?" Ennis asks curiously because as far as they had known the kid was just a regular mundane human.

"Or somethin'." Stiles gives back with a little shrug and Ennis can smell his uncertainty and worry. "Uh what are you doing?" Stiles asks confused as the werewolf lifts him easily off the tree.

"Which way to your jeep?" Ennis asks as he gets Stiles to stand on his feet still a little wobbly but not as bad as he had been earlier. Stiles pulls his phone out pulling up a map of some sort before pointing east. "Hop on." Ennis says turning his back to Stiles and hunching down. 

"Uh what?" Stiles questions a little stupidly, but it is not his fault he is tired and his brain is not working at a hundred percent at the moment.

"You're nearly falling over, your pack isn't around to help you. I'm going to give you a piggyback ride." Ennis says a little exasperated at having to explain and angry that Stiles’ pack appears to have just up and left him. 

Stiles sighs and makes a curious wounded sound that Ennis does not like but wraps his arms around the werewolves’ shoulders being careful of his injured hand. Ennis appreciates that Stiles has the good sense not to wrap them around his neck. Ennis grabs just above Stiles’ knees and pulls him up and tight to his back heading in the direction previously indicated. It is quiet for a long while before Stiles breaks it.

"Some of them got injured by it, they know to regroup at the usual place." Ennis does not like the sad note to his voice or that he is defending them when they've left him behind.

"Someone should have had your back." Ennis says gruffly annoyed. 

Stiles bristles for a moment body tense and rigged before sighing like he is deflating. "You had my back." Stiles replies with a tired shrug, the fight going out of him. Ennis grunts for lack of words that will not cause irritation even as he himself is irritated, it is not with Stiles but with his pack. He also fights the urge to preen at the acknowledgment of his protection. 

When they get to the jeep Stiles one handedly digs the first aid kit out of the back and Ennis grabs it immediately. He knows the basics of taking care of human injuries, he had a few humans in his old pack before the hunters took them all from him. Ennis cleans the wound, applying burn cream, and then wraps the hand to protect it. 

"Thanks." Stiles says tired, smiling brightly up at him like Ennis has just given him the best gift by simply taking care of his burnt hand. It makes something in Ennis ache because Stiles has a pack, this should be normal behavior not something special. Ennis grunts because he does not think he can speak at the moment without growling.

"I'm going to head home I think, do you want me to drop you somewhere?" Stiles offers.

"Aren't you going to meet up with your pack?" Ennis questions because surely they must want to reassure themselves that their pack mate is alright. 

Stiles shrugs and glances at his phone. "Nah they're fine without me." Scent going sour he reaches into a box in the back and hands Ennis another jar of salve. "Just in case you need it, it got you pretty good." Stiles says sympathetically with a wince. 

"Won't your pack need this?" Ennis questions but takes the jar anyway feeling oddly possessive over it.

"I left some with them, they'll have plenty." Stiles says with another shrug and a yawn.

"Thank you." Ennis says running a hand over Stiles’ hair even though he is covered in plenty of his scent from being carried. Stiles just smiles at him again, all fond and pleased and Ennis is startled by the realization that Stiles hardly smells like the Hale pack before he is disappearing into the woods.

Ennis does not go very far, watches as Stiles gets in his car and starts his way home. Following as closely as he can without being caught to ensure Stiles makes it safely. Once Stiles is safely in his home, Ennis heads back to his pack. Taking note that the sheriff is not there is hardly ever there from what they know and now that he has meet Stiles he gets why Kali is concerned. 

-

"What happened to you?" Kali asks as soon as Ennis is within her sight taking notice of the strange reddish purple marks along his body still healing with the help of the salve. Kali scents him being careful of the wounds and taking note of Stiles’ scent all over him.

"Found the thing that was feeding in the woods." Ennis says shrugging her off as she touches one of the deeper marks.

"What was it?" Deucalion asks eyes going alpha red so he can assess the damage.

"Dunno but its dead." Ennis shrugs sprawling out on one of the couches from the old bank waiting room that had not been cleared out when it had closed. "The Hale pack was out there, most of them fled from it." Ennis growls anger clear in his voice.

"Most?" Deucalion questions taking a seat as the twins come in with Cora and the two Hale Betas following. Deucalion has a good guess of who did not flee can smell him.

"They scattered and it went after Stiles." Ennis cut off as several growls from his own pack are let loose and low whimpers from the two Hale betas at the mention. "I made sure it didn't get him, and he made sure it didn't kill me." This eases the whining from the two betas and the alphas are all very curious over the reaction. 

Erica and Boyd have shown interest in hearing about their pack but they have not reacted in such a way at the mention of any of the others. Cora who is closest to them curls up with the two on another couch petting their heads and trying to sooth them. 

"What's this stuff?" Aiden asks, picking up one of the jars Stiles gave him.

"Stiles made it to counteract the things poison, said I might need to reapply it." Ennis shrugs feeling pain as it causes the skin around his neck to pull. 

"Where was his pack during this?" Deucalion asks claws drumming against his leg.

"Left 'em." Ennis growls out and it is not just the alphas in the room that growl at that Erica and Boyd both let out loud growls of their own.

"They left him?" Erica asks angrily, her claws digging into the cushion beneath her. It is the first time either has spoken up when it comes to their pack. Boyd who is growling just as much pulls Erica tighter to him burying his nose in her neck in an attempt to calm both her and himself.

"Said they knew to regroup at the regular spot." Ennis says still unimpressed with the human defending them. "I patched him up and he just went home." 

Boyd lets out another wine Erica's eyes going wide with worry. "Is he okay?" She asks anger forgotten in the face of her current worry as she chews on her lower lip. Cora still curled around the two making low comforting growling sounds.

"You two seem to be very invested in your pack human when the rest of your pack barely seem to care." Deucalion says it like a statement but they can all hear the question in his voice. They do not answer Erica still staring Ennis down waiting for an answer.

"Burned his hand but he'll be fine." Ennis says after a nod from Deucalion.

"But other than that he's okay?" Boyd asks, surprising them, he hardly talks that is the longest sentence any of the alphas have heard from him. Both his and Erica's scents are heavy with worry and fear.

"Is there a reason he wouldn't be?" Deucalion asks and he remembers how the two had smelled of dread, worry, pain, and fear when they had first found them.

"Before you found us we had just escaped from the Argent’s basement, we'd been captured and tortured." Erica's voice breaks as she speaks. "He was there, they brought him down after we had been there for a while." Erica's voice goes abnormally soft and scared. "They hurt him for information, but he wouldn't give them any, and when they went to move back to us he baited them into staying focused on him. He doesn't heal but he wouldn't let them hurt us while he could do something about it." Erica buries her face into Boyd's chest, the tears clear to everyone.

"We weren't sure he was going to make it after what Gerard did to him. They call us the monsters." Boyd says voice full of disgust but it is clear they are not going to get any more information on the subject and it is probably for the best because as it is all of them feel like they might be sick.

-

Aiden and Ethan sit with Stiles in chemistry both Scott and Isaac missing from class that day. Harris picks on Stiles as usual, taking great pleasure in the discomfort writing out the day's assignment is causing his hand. Aiden and Ethan both glower at the man while Stiles just looks resigned attempting to write with his uninjured hand. 

Ethan grabs the paper Stiles is working on and offers to write it out for him, Harris looks like he is going to argue but seems to subconsciously sense the threat the two alphas pose and stays quiet. Stiles gives him a thankful smile and starts telling him what to write. Aiden slips a hand under the table slipping his fingers under the hem of Stiles’ shirt, understandably Stiles jumps startled at the unexpected contact. Stiles curses under his breath as he jars his hand and turns to ask what the hell the werewolf thinks he is doing but then he goes limp, like all of his stings have been cut.

"Oh that's nice." Stiles slurs out and Aiden is shocked at the amount of pain he is pulling glad he wore long sleeves today. It is very clear to him that Stiles has more injuries than he lets on. It makes Aiden want to whine and he must a little because his brother is giving him a sharp questioning look.

Aiden takes Stiles' pain for the rest of class, Stiles thanks them both a slight flush on his cheeks when he leaves to head to his next class that they do not share. 

-

Aiden and Ethan are worrying come lunch time it is twenty minutes in and Stiles has not shown. They keep watching the door trying to single Stiles’ heartbeat out but with so many students running around during their lunch break it is impossible. They are both getting tense with worry when suddenly the door flies open and Stiles storms out looking haggard, he smells angry and weary. 

"Are you alright?" Aiden asks as he and Ethan get closer, done with keeping up pretenses. 

"Yeah I'm fine." They both hear the lie even as Stiles attempts to relax his posture and give a smile. It does not work though. They both can tell something is up. Before either of them can open their mouths Stiles is handing them their two containers, pressing them to Ethan who is closest to the uninjured hand he dug them out with.

Stiles’ whole body tenses as the door he just came out of slams back open Jackson storming out with Lydia and Allison on his tail. "I have to go, I'll get the containers tomorrow." Stiles says before making a hasty escape toward the parking lot ignoring Jackson's shout for him to come back.

Jackson moves to follow but Aiden and Ethan move to block him both glaring at the light brown haired werewolf. Allison looks like she might pull a weapon on them at any moment while Lydia eyes them curious and suspicious. 

"Get out of my way." Jackson growls eyes flashing dangerously trying to threaten them. 

Aiden outright laughs at his antics. "Make me." 

Jackson growls again moving to shoulder past them only to be pushed back by the twins with growls of their own. Ethan keeps an ear on Stiles’ heartbeat tracking him as he makes his way to his jeep. Jackson continues to try and move past them and Allison throws in some threats of her own, they can both smell the mountain ash and wolfsbane she uncaps. Lydia stays back removed from any immediate danger.

Jackson lets his claws out and moves to slash at them but Stiles has made his escape, the jeep leaving the parking lot. They part and let Jackson hit the ground hard behind them before wandering off ignoring the Hale pack betas and the Argent girl’s angry shouts. Their guidance counselor appears out the side door effectively stopping any continued aggressions. 

-

The next day at school the Hale pack is even more agitated and angry in the direction of the twins. Stiles just gives them apologetic looks while his pack sticks close to him in a stifling manner. He still comes by with two containers of food for them but Scott is right behind him clearly agitated and angry at Stiles who just glares at him before heading to the lacrosse field. Scott stops to glare and growl at them before hurrying after Stiles.

-

Kali is at the diner picking up food for her pack and their guests when Stiles comes in. He smiles brightly at one of the waitresses who immediately stops what she is doing to hug him. Stiles flinches a little as one of the women's hands hit his shoulder and Kali recalls that she is the cause for that particular injury.

"The usual?" The woman Mabel asks wiping at imagined lint on Stiles' shirt.

"Just my usual please." Stiles tells her as he takes a seat at the table she leads him too. 

"Not bringing your father dinner?" Mable questions in a disapproving tone.

"No, no Melissa and him have plans." Stiles says and it is not a lie but it is not all there is, Kali can tell from the tensing of his body, the way he curls in on himself just a bit and the souring of his scent.

Mable does not take notice of his discomfort latching on to the little bit of information he has given. "It's about time those two got together, I'll go put your order in dear." Smiling widely the woman walks off and Kali can already hear her toward the back tell someone about the Sheriff's romantic life.

Kali signals the waiter at the bar to let him know she is not leaving just going across the room. She slips into the seat across from Stiles and he startles before he just gives her a smile. 

"Fancy meeting you here." Stiles grins at her scent no longer acidic. Kali does not speak, just gives him a small smile in return propping her for once covered foot up on the seat across from her and lets her leg lean against the side of Stiles' leg.

Stiles blinks at her curiously but then shrugs a yawn breaking through before he starts rambling on about something he finds fascinating. Stiles’ food comes out before her pickup order is ready, unsurprising with such a large order. Mable eyes her with both suspicion and curiosity, Stiles does not seem to notice as he thanks Mable for the food offering some fries to Kali.

Kali takes a few of the offered fries glaring Mable down when she continues staring. The woman looks like she may have a coronary as she scuttles away to attend her other customers. Stiles shoves the plate with fires closer to her as he eats his burger.

Kali munches on the rest of the offered fries pleased with the offer. She listens to the customers and staff around her while Stiles eats his mouth to occupied for words. She hears Mable telling the waiter managing the counter top that she will not take Kali's order to her and that he needs to, tells him to bring Stiles a milkshake while he is at it. 

There is more grumbling and shuffling around from the waiter as he makes the milkshake before he is heading over. The man Dwight reads of the contents of her order to confirm and Stiles perks up at the long list of items clearly listening as a milkshake is put in front of him.

"She needs a side of ranch and some extra mayo please." Stiles pipes up after taking a long pull from his shake. Dwight hurries away to get the aforementioned items. Kali levels him with a raised eyebrow that Stiles only gives a smile and shrugs at breaking into the history of ketchup. 

Dwight is not long hurrying back over and depositing two containers into the bag before scurrying back to the counter. "Erica prefers her fries with ranch dressing and Boyd likes extra mayo on the chicken sandwich otherwise it's too dry." Stiles finally says once they are relatively alone.

"Who?" Kali pretends but there is a smile pulling at her lips as Stiles rolls his eyes at her. Kali gets up and runs a hand over Stiles hair, down his neck and arm to his elbows, and Stiles easily accepts it leaning into it even. Grabbing the food she leaves heading back to the bank.

-

They are all sitting around eating when Kali broaches the subject. "We should just steal him." 

"Who?" Ethan asks, distracted by the food in front of him that he is shoveling into his mouth.

"Stiles." This catches everyone's attention, especially that of Erica and Boyd who stop eating.

"Why?" Erica asks warily. 

"We would be a much better pack for him." Ennis grumbles into his own food agreements coming from the twins.

"Your pack doesn't exactly treat him like a valued member." Kali sneers.

"Hardly even a member." Deucalion adds with a thoughtful frown.

"He's too loyal to abandon them, even if they treat him badly." Erica says guilt tainting the air. Cora and Boyd both press closer to her trying to comfort.

"Perhaps but loyalty that isn't nurtured can be redirected with the proper care." Deucalion says thinking of the human fondly. They all are thoughtful as they return to eating. 

-

The next time Deucalion runs into Stiles is at the grocery store, Ennis is off in another section looking for foods they do not have to cook since they do not have a kitchen. Stiles walks by seeming to not notice him at first before he is turning on his heel and right next to Deucalion who is just waiting for Ennis to return. "Hello." Stiles says as Deucalion flashes his alpha eyes to find Stiles inspecting the food in his cart.

"Hello." Deucalion returns as Stiles makes unsatisfied noises as he picks through the cart.

"All of this stuff is very unhealthy." Stiles says and Deucalion can hear him frowning. "You should take better care of yourself and your pack." Stiles says and though Deucalion’s first instinct is to bristle he does not get the chance. "Come on let's find you healthier options." Stiles says and has a hand on Deucalion's arm and is pulling him along exchanging what is in his cart for healthier options but staying along the lines of things that do not require a kitchen.

Deucalion knows Ennis is nearby keeping watch and can hear him laughing as Stiles babbles about healthy foods to a werewolf. Deucalion is not even mad; he wants to laugh at the situation too. "We're werewolves, we don't have to eat healthy." Deucalion says when Stiles pauses talking for a few minutes while he picks through apples the boy just scoffs at him and puts several apples in his basket.

"These are Erica's favorites." Stiles says putting another bag of apples he has picked through in the cart before heading to the peaches. 

"Who?" Deucalion pretends.

"Peaches are Boyd's favorite." Is the only response Stiles gives on the matter as he puts a bag full of those in the cart as well. Deucalion decides to stop pretending he does not know who the boy is talking about, not with the sharp scent of worry that engulfs him.

"We haven't hurt them and we don't intend to." Deucalion says reaching out and this time he does tuck Stiles into his side.

Deucalion can feel the weight of Stiles’ stare on him measuring, assessing before he feels Stiles nod with his whole body. "Good." Stiles says aloud accepting and his scent starts to ease. "Maybe you could tell the pack that, they seem to think you all are here to kill them." Stiles says not pulling away for a long moment.

"And you don't think the same?" Deucalion resists pulling Stiles back to him again as he moves to continue picking through fruit adding some to his own basket that he has placed at the end of Deucalion's cart.

"I did my research. You only take deadly measures against those deserving such punishment." Stiles says his scent easing again. Stiles’ phone vibrates in his pocket and he makes an annoyed sound as he checks it.

"Everything alright?" Deucalion asks, wanting nothing more than to pull him back as his scent starts to sour.

"Fine." It is a lie. "I better get going, see you around." Stiles grabs his basket from the cart and moves to leave. Deucalion stops him to run a hand from his hair down his neck to the small of his back, Stiles’ scent goes soft and warm with the scenting and Deucalion lets out a soft pleased little growl.

"Bye." Stiles says again more like a reminder to himself before he pulls away fully scent still soft and warm and pleasant in the air as he leaves.

"Smells good on him." Ennis says as he comes up to Deucalion. "I don't think he smells happy often enough." 

"Not nearly enough." Deucalion agrees.

-

They are in the hospital toying with the Hale pack as part of their test when Ennis hears the panicked heartbeat. Can smell the panic and fear in the air as Stiles runs by him toward his pack. The hard breaking edge of his voice as he asks his pack for help in finding his father and others.

Ennis growls softly, angrily as he hears the Hale alpha dismiss Stiles, fears that a darach has taken his father and two others. Even the hunter and Scott dismiss him though there is some hesitation when Stiles informs them that he thinks their parents are missing. Stiles tries to convince the alpha and Ennis hears his heart speed up even faster, a sharp crack of ribs giving in much easier than if they were healthy as Derek Hale no doubt tosses Stiles against a wall.

Ennis clenches his fists creeping closer being careful not to be caught though it is hard to not just go barging in. With Derek Hale looming over Stiles growling in his face in an attempt to get him to submit it is a near impossible thing. Panic and fear are still strong in the air when Stiles glares up at the alpha pushing as much as he can, with no give.

Derek growls again and looks like he might bite the kid and Ennis is just about to go intervene when Stiles forces magic against the alphas’ chest forcing him back and the shift away. Ennis is practically grinning as he watches the bewilderment take over the Hale pack. Stiles just glares at the man, ignoring his pack as they shout at him angry and confused.

"I'll find them myself." Stiles' breath is wheezing from the ribs as he makes his way out of the hospital. Ennis wastes no time following after him still being careful to keep out of sight of the Hale pack.

Deucalion is in the parking lot, eyes shining alpha red as he stops Stiles before he gets to the jeep. "Get out of my way." Stiles says the end a plea, the bravado draining out of him as his anger collapses with the absence of his dismissive pack.

"We just want to help." Deucalion tells him, pulling Stiles into his chest trying to ease his panic. Aiden and Ethan are there a moment later Kali not far behind drawn by both scent and heartbeat. 

"You would help me, why?" Stiles asks voice breaking, Deucalion is not the only one tempted to go rip apart the Hale pack. Stiles’ voice is all weary hope and doubt like he cannot believe anyone would help him.

"Oh darling why wouldn't we help you?" Deucalion holds Stiles tighter using the hand he slides to the back of Stiles neck to pull some of his pain. Ethan and Aiden both make little punched out wines from the sight and Deucalion can't see it but he can feel the pain turning his arm nearly completely black. Ennis and Kali are both growling as they move closer.

"People only help when they want something, what do you want?" Stiles goes lax, knees giving way, words just slightly slurred as his cheek leans heavily against the softness of Deucalion's shirt.

"We just want to protect you." Deucalion does not say more as his pack surrounds them being careful of Stiles’ various injuries as they scent him. Stiles shakes letting out a pained broken cry and sobs into Deucalion's chest.

\- 

They head for the bank to discuss the darach with their emissary once Stiles can pull himself together enough that the tears dry. The twins ride with Stiles in the jeep even though Deucalion would rather keep him close by, the boy refuses to leave his vehicle behind. Deucalion rides with Ennis and Kali the jeep following close.

They do not have to wait for Morell to break the mountain ash Stiles does it with a slight wave of his hand. None of them are exactly surprised since Ennis had eventually told them about the pyrotechnic display Stiles had done. It is different knowing something and seeing it firsthand. It just makes the Hale packs’ lack of interest and care that much worse in their eyes. 

Deucalion takes Stiles’ arm and places his hand on his arm, asking Stiles to lead him without words. He may not actually need it given his familiarity with the banks layout and his keen senses but he takes the opportunity to be close to Stiles. Stiles’ scent eases a little from his worried fearful bitterness with the contact.

As soon as they are in the main section of the bank Stiles lets out a little surprised happy gasp and is out of reach across the room before anyone can even think to stop him. Deucalion follows the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat across the room, his scent going warm and pleasant and he hears Cora growl in warning at the human. Deucalion flashes his eyes at the beta in a warning of his own but Stiles just ignores her anyway wrapping his arms around the two Hale betas. 

"Are you two okay, they've been treating you well right?" Stiles asks pulling back to get a better look at the two perfectly healthy teens.

"We're fine, better than fine now that you're here." Erica says pulling him back in Boyd wrapping around Stiles’ back so he is surrounded by the two. 

Stiles makes a little pained noise at the pressure. "Still human." Stiles makes raspy noises and the two panic a little before they ease their hold on him but keep close. "Still need to breath." Stiles plays it off with a little grin that relaxes the two, the alphas in the room remain tense remembering the cause of Stiles’ most recent injury. 

"Sorry sometimes we forget." Boyd says still close enough that Stiles can feel his breath against his neck.

"Yeah batman sorry." Erica agrees and Stiles lets out a huffing laugh before he is bent over slightly clutching at his ribs. Erica and Boyd both whine high in their throats hands fluttering unsure of where to touch. 

Deucalion has already moved within reach of Stiles’ heartbeat, brushing Erica and Boyd's hands away before they can accidentally agitate what must be numerous injuries. Deucalion has plans to get to the bottom of those once they find Stiles’ father and take care of the darach. Deucalion places his hand on Stiles’ neck drawing his pain. The two Hale betas both whine again when they witness how much pain he is taking.

"I'm fine." Stiles lies, his voice slurring as he leans against Deucalion who places his free arm around Stiles’ waist to support him when he starts to slump. "Gotta find my dad." Stiles says as he pulls away from Deucalion knocking the hand away from the back of his neck. "As much as I appreciate that I need to focus." 

"Of course. Aiden go fetch Morrell." Aiden disappears to find the woman and Erica and Boyd gently pull Stiles onto a couch between them. Cora is a little unsure of what to do in this situation but Kali pulls her to sit on a nearby couch with her the others settling in around Stiles and the two Hale betas staying close.

-

Stiles nearly cries in relief when they find his father, Melissa, and Chris. The smell of his elation is contagious making the alphas around him nearly giddy in the face of his relief. In spite of this they stay grounded in the here and now which is good with a darach somewhere out there and the nemeton threatening to collapse. Stiles shoving a bat between the dirt floor and tree roots, and Ennis reinforcing a spot near the exit with his bulk are the only things keeping almost certain death from the three very human adults. Stiles would make that list as well but the two alphas currently beneath the nemeton with him would do what they could to shelter him.

Kali assists Stiles with getting rid of the bindings on the adults albeit hesitant when it comes to Chris Argent. "I vote we leave this one." She makes her opinion known but in the face of the glare Stiles sends her she relents. "Fine, but he better behave." Chris looks like he wants to protest as she slices through his bindings with her claws.

"He will." Stiles says firmly eyes locked on Chris. Kali and Ennis can both smell ozone, the only outward indication that magic is used as Chris just blinks confused for a second before he is relaxing. Stiles blinks too and it is clear he is surprised by it himself but he pushes it away for now ushering the sheriff and the other two toward the exit.

Once the three are out Kali pushes Stiles toward Ennis who pushes him one handed out of the door that leads out of this dank hole. Kali grabs the bat rushing towards the exit. Ennis only moves once she is past him and they manage to make it out. A cloud of dirt floating up as the nemeton collapses down a few feet around the circumference of it the only indication. The entrance is now sealed completely.

Deucalion is out in the raging storm waiting for them in beta shift so he can see any danger that might otherwise be hidden from his other senses. John does not react well to this, it is not much of a surprise when the man pushes Melissa behind him. Chris does not seem even slightly fazed as he too is pulled behind the sheriff. Stiles however is caught off guard as his father tries to pull Stiles to himself but not for another reunion hug. "Oh, right. Well you see. I." Stiles tries to get words out to explain werewolves but for once he is tongue tied. 

"Perhaps the explanations can wait till we are out of this weather?" Deucalion asks, all polite agreeable tone, as he shifts back to human. Ennis and Kali are obviously trying not to snicker at the sheriff's continuing bewilderment. 

"Right dad, we have to get out of here before the darach shows up." Stiles urges over the wind escaping his father's grip to place a hand on Deucalion's arm so he can guide him. 

"Darach? What! Jesus. What is going on!" The sheriff is now the one unable to get out a proper sentence. 

"I assure you I will personally explain it to you once we are out of immediate danger." Deucalion assures as Stiles leads him toward the jeep that will be needing repairs. The sheriff still looks like he might protest and demand an explanation now. His arm reaches out like he may try to grab Stiles again but then he drops his hand and just looks exhausted as he follows after keeping Melissa close as Chris follows, Kali and Ennis taking up the rear.

-

Chris is unusually docile for a hunter just saved or not and Deucalion is suspicious but does not get answers till he, Ennis, and Kali are in one car while the others get in Stiles’ jeep. "He didn't even realize he was doing it till it had already been done? He is magnificent isn't he." Deucalion says aloud and Ennis verbally agrees, Kali just nods, keeping a watchful eye on the road and the jeep ahead of them.

The jeep stops outside of the Argents’ apartment building first before heading to the sheriff's home. As soon as the jeep is parked and John and Stiles are both outside the house the man has a barrage of questions that are causing Stiles' scent to sour. Melissa stops him insisting they go inside first giving Stiles a reassuring smile as she escorts the sheriff into his own home.

Stiles does not move for a long moment, worry filling him as he stares nervously after his father. "Come on kid." Ennis comes up behind Stiles and nudges him into action. Stiles takes a few steps before faltering again, breath coming faster.

"What's wrong?" Kali comes closer with one hand on Deucalion's arm as he follows. 

"I can't." Stiles is gasping panic filling the air. "I just. I just can't. Anymore."

"Can't what?" Deucalion asks, putting a hand on Stiles’ neck thumb running along a speeding pulse point, trying to sooth.

"Lie anymore." Stiles sounds so broken and hollowed out.

"You don't have to. We wouldn't ask you to." Deucalion assures pulling Stiles close. The sheriff peaks his head out a window and from the sounds of things is planning to storm out of the house to remove his son forcefully from a perceived threat. Deucalion motions for Ennis and Kali to prevent an interruption.

"Really?" Stiles asks voice sodden.

"Of course not, it's not unusual for the sheriff of a town with a pack to know about the supernatural. It's often safer for all parties involved. I'm surprised he wasn't told before now." Deucalion says honestly. Despite him not being sheriff at the time of the Hale fire his predecessor should have let him in on it when he took over. Kali and Ennis disappear into the house with the help of Melissa breaking the line of mountain ash in the doorway keeping the sheriff at bay and giving him information. 

"Scott and Derek said I couldn't tell him, that it was safer that he not know." Stiles folds in on himself, limbs folding close to his own body even as Deucalion pulls him closer.

"They were wrong." Deucalion assures, angry over Stiles’ obvious anguish. It takes a few more minutes for Stiles to fully calm down before he is leading Deucalion into his house.

-

The sheriff is not pleased to find out just how much his son has been keeping from him. He knew on some level that he was being lied to but he thought it was just normal teenage stuff not werewolves and other supernatural. The last year is starting to make a lot more sense and John is not sure he is mentally prepsared for it.

The fact that his own kid kept all of this from him while Scott clearly told Melissa feels like a slap in the face. Her easy acceptance of their less than believable cover stories making much more sense in hindsight. The confirmation that the growing distance between Stiles and himself has not been completely his fault is a bittersweet victory.

Stiles looks like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders as Deucalion and the others explain the supernatural and John is not sure how he feels about that. He is angry and confused and he wants to hug his son and ground him till he is thirty-six, but he does neither, he just stands there floored. 

"I need time to digest this." John says because he is more than anything confused and he regrets it as soon as Stiles flinches like he has been hit all three alphas reacting to it by glaring at John.

"Come stay at the house for a few days while you take time to wrap your head around things." Melissa offers sending Stiles a sad smile that he does not see because he will not lift his eyes from the ground even as Kali forcibly cuddles him.

"Yeah, I'll just go pack a bag." John says still watching his son with a dangerous predator wrapped around him ready to jump to Stiles’ defense. That is supposed to be John's job, he is supposed to be protecting his own kid but he has not been doing that, not since Scott apparently became a werewolf. If he us being honest with himself he hasn't been protecting Stiles since long before now.

"John." Melissa calls voice patronizing as he turns towards her. "What could you possibly need to pack?" John blinks dumbly for a minute before he registers that for the last few months he has been basically living with Melissa. He flushes angry with himself because Stiles may have started the distance with his constant lying but John made it worse by practically giving up.

"Stiles." John tries choking on the name because he has not actually said it when his son has not been in trouble in weeks, has not even seen Stiles when he was not in trouble. Stiles still drops off his dinners at the station but instead of hanging around like he used to he has been leaving them at the front desk. Even when John has given up Stiles still takes care of him just like after his mother died and John sank into the bottle.

Stiles lets out a little pained sound when John wraps him in a tight hug, Kali effortlessly sliding out of his way. The alphas growl a little but they do not try to stop the interaction. Stiles clutches at the back of his father's uniform as he cries into his shoulder. "I'm sorry." 

"I'm sorry to son." John presses his own tear streaked face against Stiles’ hair just breathing him in. They stay like that for a long while, no one daring to interrupt.

-

Stiles is not exactly sure how a promise of his assured protection to his father turns into the alpha pack and three betas spread out around his living room. He has not even been up in the shower that long, but when he comes down in sweats and an old worn shirt they are all here sans the twins who were sent out for food. Erica and Boyd brush by him to go steal the shower upstairs Cora following along behind them still eyeing Stiles suspiciously. 

"You aren't worried this is going to mess with Derek's test?" Stiles asks, chewing on his lip nervously. 

"The test is coming to a close." Deucalion says it like it is obvious except it really is not. 

"And?" 

"And what?" Deucalion raises an eyebrow zeroing in on Stiles in the doorway despite his blindness.

"Did he pass?" Stiles asks even though he already knows Derek did not. 

"Of course not." Kali scoffs reaching an arm out and dragging Stiles down onto the couch with her and Ennis.

"So what happens now?" Stiles asks worriedly, still chewing on his lower lip.

"Probation." 

"Probation? How does that work?" Stiles ends up with his head in Kali's lap and his feet in Ennis'.

"We will stay and monitor and help him in his journey to become a good alpha, should he fail the alpha spark will be ripped from him." Stiles cringes as Deucalion speaks.

"Will. Will he be okay?" Stiles asks, causing Ennis and Kali to both growl, Deucalion remains silent, fists clenched at his side.

"Why are you so worried for him, he's a bad alpha." Kali says angrily as she pets at Stiles’ hair.

"I'm part of the pack." Stiles says shying away a little when the hand in his hair tightens. Kali immediately loosens her grip and continues to pet him.

"They don't even scent you!" Kali says angrily but makes sure to keep her body loose. 

"The puppy's don't even understand what scenting is." Stiles sighs ignoring the glowers at calling werewolves puppies. 

"It's instinctual." Ennis points out with a frown.

"They were bitten, not born, they don't know how to listen to their instincts. They probably think its some weird hormonal teenage faze." Stiles says he knows he has a point but it does not explain everyone.

"You don't smell like Peter or Derek much either." Kali throws back venomously and Stiles visibly recoils but only for a second before he is up and standing, on the offensive.

"Peter has been gone the last couple of months, if he were here he would scent me." Stiles says before deflating a little as he continues. "And Derek, Derek was never meant to be an alpha. I'm pretty sure he knows less about actual werewolf stuff than I do at this point. He doesn’t even know how to train his betas. Sure he's an emotionally constipated dick but my lack of smelling like pack isn't intentional." Stiles says but they can all hear the doubt in his voice and smell the unease in his scent.

Stiles barely finishes speaking before he has three alphas wrapped around him efficiently scenting him. He flushes with the heat of them and with pleasure at them wanting to scent him. He is not really sure how long passes before Erica and Boyd are pressing their way into the huddle to scent him as well. Cora hesitantly runs her palm along his forearm squeezing his hand when he manages to send a smile her way.

The impromptu cuddle is broken up by Aiden and Ethan arriving with piles of Chinese food.

-

Stiles sleeps in his own bed Erica and Boyd curled around him and Cora makes herself comfortable with a blanket and pillow on the floor. Kali and Ennis are in the guestroom, the twins taking up the pullout couch while Deucalion takes the recliner not having a desire to sleep in the sheriff's bed.

Stiles blinks awake to Cora looming over him leaving no doubt that she is a Hale. "Can I help you creeper jr?" Stiles asks with his heart in his throat, somehow Erica and Boyd sleep through the sound of his racing heart.

"You know Derek and Peter." It is not really a question but a statement. 

"Yeah." 

"Is there anyone else?" Cora asks, turning to face the window instead of staring him down into an early grave.

It takes Stiles a minute to understand, brain slowed by sleep. "Not that I know of, sorry." Cora continues to stare out the window and Stiles is pretty sure she is trembling. 

"Tell me about them?" She asks and her voice betrays her. So Stiles tells her about innocuous none awful situations, it is not his job to tell her the hard stuff that is on Peter and Derek.

-

Kali comes to wake them all up at half past noon, she indulges in taking a picture. Stiles is practically buried only his left arm, a foot, and some hair is visible. Erica and Boyd still take up either side and at some point in the night Cora had given up the floor to sleep on top of them all stretched out while the other two curl to stay on the bed.

The twins come up next to her and they both laugh before pouncing on the bed. Kali's eyes go wide as she realizes the stupidity of the action with Stiles being on the bottom of everyone, the added weight is not ideal. There is a lot of growling from the werewolves and indignant pained squawking from Stiles. Boyd manages to pull Stiles under him protecting the human from most of the fighting that occurs. 

Kali growls loudly till they all stop and pulls Stiles out from under Boyd to check him over. "I'm fine." Stiles says wincing as she brushes a hand over his ribs. "Just human." All of the wolves on the bed look properly cowed even Boyd despite having protected Stiles from the brunt of it. "Werewolf have a tendency to forget." Stiles shrugs her off as he heads out of the room.

The wolves left behind whine in the presence of her glare, Ethan and Aiden scurry off to catch up to Stiles. She hears them apologizing which Stiles accepts without delay before yelling at them for trying to follow him into the bathroom. 

-

School is not great for Stiles with his pack trying to corner him at every turn but Ethan and Aiden do not let them. It nearly breaks into a fight during economics but then Boyd and Erica walk in and the entire class screeches to a halt even Coach just stares at them. Erica and Boyd take seats behind Stiles and the twins ignoring everyone else.

Coach looks like he is working, trying to figure out what to yell, mouth moving but no sound coming out when the bell rings. Erica, Boyd, the twins, and Stiles all head for their lockers. "You could have told me." Stiles complains with a pout.

"We weren't sure what day we were coming back, Deucalion had Morell do so kind of magic so our parents aren't super pissed but we still had to get declared no longer missing. Just finalized a couple hours ago." Erica tells him bumping his shoulder and being careful of how much force she puts into it.

"Still should have told me." Stiles continues to pout as he exchanges his books. Ethan and Aiden both tense as Scott and the others come over to Erica and Boyd.

"You're back." Scott says with a confused look, eyeing the twins suspiciously as they put themselves between Stiles and the others. Isaac just rushes past Scott to hug the two betas who happily hug him back being sure to scent him.

Jackson and Lydia hang back, they are not close to Erica or Boyd. Allison lurks behind them looking guilty and a little relieved. "So you two are alright then." Allison pipes up and Stiles glares at her while Erica and Boyd go tense Isaac whining a little at their reactions. 

"No thanks to you." Stiles scolds angrily as he moves to stand in front of Erica and Boyd protectively.

"Stiles." Scott growls as Allison makes a startled noise looking hurt. 

"This doesn't involve you Scott." Stiles says tone scathing as he continues to focus his glare on Allison. Erica and Boyd both pull away from Isaac who looks like he might whine again. They move closer to Stiles in their own protective stances, the twins still close keeping an eye out in case they need to step in. Allison at least has the decency to look ashamed, good she should be ashamed.

"Allison didn't do anything wrong." Scott says and Stiles looks like he might have an aneurism his face is so red with anger. Ethan and Aiden are pressed against Stiles’ back trying to sooth the anger radiating off of him. Erica and Boyd scoff at Scott's ignorance. 

"She helped her creepy ass grandpa kidnap us, he tortured us and Stiles!" Erica angrily says her and Boyd's hands linked together in front of Stiles who makes a wounded sound scent souring at the reminder.

"Allison would never." Scott says angrily but he is the only one coming to her defense. Isaac looks like someone has kicked him and Lydia is giving Allison a calculating look. Jackson looks mildly concerned for his pack mates but mostly just confused probably from instincts. 

Allison looks guilty and apologetic eyes going big and glassy "I didn't know about Stiles."

"You still helped him kidnap two of your innocent classmates!" Stiles calls out angrily pushing past his own distress to defend others.

"That's, that's different!" Allison says defensively, but it is also unsure. 

"How?" Erica asks as Boyd runs his free hand over Stiles’ hair both to comfort himself and Stiles.

"I was. I just." Allison tries and fails to get a sentence out looking defeated.

"You were going through a rough few months and your grandfather manipulated you. It doesn't excuse what you did, you need to take responsibility, make amends and I urge you to seek counseling." Stiles says the fight going out of him and he just looks tired. "I didn't know you two were coming to school today so I didn't bring anything for you to eat." Stiles directs at Erica and Boyd clearly dismissing Allison and the others.

"We brought leftovers!" Erica announces turning her back on the Hale pack which are all just standing in stunned silence, even Lydia though she is still observing everyone with a calculating look so not so much stunned as simple silence. 

Erica and the twins start pulling Stiles off down the hall while Boyd pulls an envelope from his pocket and hands it over to Isaac. "That's for Derek from Deucalion, make sure he reads it." Isaac pouts as Boyd walks away following after the others. 

-

Deucalion is worried when they all come home, and Stiles is much more subdued and quiet barely saying a hello to any of them before disappearing up the stairs to hide away in his room. Erica tries getting him out by begging him to make her a snack, this only results in the reveal of a stash of homemade sandwich cookies hidden in the deep freezer in the basement. Erica whines but decides to give him some time, hunkering down to do homework upon Stiles' insistence before he gives up the cookie location.

"What's wrong with him?" Ennis asks and Deucalion can tell they all feel wrong footed with Stiles’ behavior.

"The basement incident got brought up, he won’t talk about it." Erica says worriedly, claws scratching at the wood of the table the twins growling and Boyd just moves closer so he can lean against Erica.

"Stop that." Kali scolds and Erica pulls her claws from the table.

"I kind of outed the fact that he got torched by Gerard to the others, he didn't tell them but they should have known. They should have been able to tell!" Erica's voice raises shakily as she talks and her claws would be in the table again if Kali did not grab her hand to stop it. Stiles has requested they keep property damage to a minimum. 

-

Kali refuses to let Stiles wallow for very long, she understands he is hurting but they have decided he is theirs and she will not let him seal himself away. It is not hard to pop the lock on Stiles’ bedroom door and she ignores his indignant squawk as she startles him. Stiles nearly falls off the end of the bed but Kali catches him curling around him. Stiles is tense for a long moment before practically melting as she begins to pet his hair lowly growling. "You don't have to talk about it not till you are ready but we won’t let you hide away and wallow either." 

"I'm not wallowing." Stiles grumbled, rubbing his face against her shoulder trying to hide his pout.

"Of course not." Kali says sarcasm heavy in her tone.

"I. I don't want to feel that helpless again." Stiles admits and Kali understands that, all of the alphas do.

"We will help you." Kali pulls Stiles even closer. "We will protect you." She shushes him as Stiles makes a noise of protest. "And we will help teach you to protect yourself." Kali says firmly pleased as Stiles' scent goes from sour to warm and comforting. The longer they stay the more his scent evens out to something pleasant.

"Come on pup I can hear Aidan and Ethan rummaging around in the kitchen and I'm afraid that if we don't intervene they will set fire to the house." Kali laughs as Stiles flails off the bed before scrambling down stairs to keep the twins from ruining the kitchen and possibly the whole house.

-

Deucalion is waiting for Derek and his pack. He is becoming impatient. The boy has the audacity to be late when they have gone through the trouble of sending him a formal summons. The minutes continue to tick by causing tension through them all.

Kali is pacing agitated, she will move into position as soon as she hears the Hale pack approach until then she is restless. Ennis is watching her splayed out on a large boulder Cora leaning against one of his legs digging her claws into the dirt. The twins are playing a game of cards with Erica and Boyd, Stiles between them occasionally telling them which cards to play as they try to distract themselves. Morell is the only one who actually seems at ease, just sitting on the ground cross legged.

Deucalion is so focused on his annoyance at the Hale pack he does not hear Stiles heartbeat moving closer. He does however hear Stiles softly rambling on about recipes as he gets within reach clearly trying not to surprise a distracted blind alpha werewolf. Deucalion relaxes with Stiles close by murmuring about spices, and reaches out an arm.

Stiles grabs the offered arm and Deucalion immediately pulls him close to his side letting his chin rub against Stiles’ hair. Stiles relaxes against him and just remains softly speaking soothing all of them with his chatter as they wait for the Hale pack.

The Hale pack finally arrives forty five minutes late, by the time they make it into the clearing loudly announcing their presence as they trample through the underbrush everyone is in their predesignated spots. Except Stiles who goes to move but Deucalion decides against that, keeping Stiles close to keep himself calm. He is already fed up with this mess of a pack.

Derek zeroes in on Stiles immediately, gaze dark and accusing betrayal, the betas in tow follow their alphas lead. Deucalion feels Stiles trying to shrink back but he does not let him, just rearranges them so his chest is to the humans back rumbling lowly as he glares at the Hale pack.

"We are here by order of the council to judge your worth as alpha of this territory." Derek's gaze finally leaves Stiles at Deucalion's words.

"What?" Derek splutters surprise crossing his face. Deucalion hears Cora's groan but she is not heard or seen by anyone outside of the alphas. Morell makes sure of it. "You're here to kill us." Derek accuses but he still sounds confused. 

"We aren't here to kill you." Deucalion says exasperatedly sighing against Stiles' hair.

"You killed the last pack you visited." Allison speaks up and Deucalion quickly covers Stiles ears as he roars angrily eyes flashing at the hunter. Allison for her part shrinks back Scott jumping in front of her and growling back while Isaac presses against Jackson and Lydia understandably unnerved by it.

"That pack was deemed unfit and their actions savage and barbaric. The things they did to others and members of their own pack were unforgivable." Kali speaks tone low and dangerous Aiden and Ethan are still growling but they have quieted to an agitated rumble. Derek growls at Scott to stop and though he looks like he might protest he stops growling but remains defensively in front of Allison.

Deucalion laces the fingers of one hand through one of Stiles as he calms down before pressing him towards the twins. If he actually cared about what this pack thought he would worry over decorum but he was tired of them before they even really started the test. Stiles squeezes his hand before he relents and is standing between the twins rubbing at an arm of each of them while Erica and Boyd crowd close to their backs.

Derek focuses his full attention on the alphas now ignoring Stiles and his two missing betas for the time being. Scott's eyes never leave Stiles boring into him filled with betrayal. 

Things settle for the most part from there Derek is aware of his own shortcomings and is willing to do the work necessary to do better. Things are smoothed out to an acceptable degree, Deucalion knows there will be more issues before this pack is fully functional. The hunter treaty is brought up but Deucalion already spoke to Chris about it after they helped rescue him from the darach. It is petty but the betrayal he smells coming off of Allison for not being involved is gratifying. 

Erica and Boyd greet Derek and scent him when they are officially returned but all of them notice the looks they keep shooting Stiles between the twins, each with an arm around him.

"Stiles." Derek says weary, more annoyed than concerned and none of the alphas miss Stiles scent going sharp and sour, a representation of him physically bristling between the twins.

"No." Deucalion says calmly, a mask to the agitation he feels rising again.

"He's mine." Scott argues and the twins growl again no longer calm.

"Is he though?" Deucalion directs to Derek and Derek alone even as the acidic smell of Stiles' self-doubt fills the air. Deucalion does not want to hurt Stiles but this needs to be taken care of sooner rather than later, then he and his pack can keep Stiles. He hears Ennis move before Derek can answer, moving to keep Kali from killing any of the Hale pack because they already know the answer. 

"No he isn't pack." Derek confirms and Kali does move to attack when Stiles makes a sound like he has been hit, all wet and broken. Erica and Boyd whine high in their throats looking like their alpha has betrayed them while Scott just opens his mouth and makes things worse.

"I know he isn't pack but he's still mine." Scott's tone all childishly possessive as if Stiles is a toy being taken away from him. Deucalion and Ennis are both struggling to keep Kali from just eviscerating all of them even as they wish to do the same. Short struggling breaths catch their attention. Kali's eyes bleed red growling threats at the Hale pack before she is next to Stiles pulling him close and instructing him to breath in time with her. 

It is a long while before Stiles calms and in turn the alpha pack calm marginally as well. Erica and Boyd have made their way back over to their side of the clearing keeping close to Stiles but not crowding him as he breathes deeply. There is another argument from Scott over Stiles belonging to him if not the pack which just pisses all of them off Stiles included before Derek finally manages to get him to submit. They really do need to teach Derek to see if he will be able to function as alpha, so far the odds are not in his favor. Stiles remains pressed to Kali as she speaks lowly to him, Morell ensuring that the Hale pack cannot hear what is being whispered while they finish up.

"There is one more thing." Deucalion says, causing Derek and his pack to tense more than they already are, especially with Erica and Boyd still sticking close to Stiles. "It is not council business; this is of a personal nature." Deucalion motions for Morell to remove the spells keeping Cora's presence masked hand firm on her shoulder in reassurance as she becomes visible.

"Cora." Derek's voice breaks, going all awe and wonder.

"This is probably a trick." Scott grits out and while Allison looks like she is contemplating this Jackson elbows Scott and tells him to shut up.

"Hi." Cora says lamely with an awkward wave before she is being barreled into by a whining alpha and she is barely able to remain standing as she embraces him both of them crying.

-

Deucalion sends Cora, Erica, and Boyd home with Derek and his pack with an assurance that they can return anytime if they feel like it. Stiles is quiet again, curled between Kali and Deucalion in the back seat while Ennis drives. The twins drive their other vehicle back to the sheriff's home, a place that they are all quickly beginning to think of as home themselves. 

The twins stop at the diner to pick up dinner, so Stiles does not feel the need to cook but they still make it home at the same time. Ennis taking a longer way back so Stiles will not have a chance to hide from them. Dinner is tense Stiles’ scent sour and hurt as he barely eats, just pushing the food around on his plate aimlessly. The twins try to drag Stiles into conversation, Ennis offering his sweet potato fries even though he normally will not share. Kali tries to get him to be more himself by stealing his pickle, normally he would loudly protest, tonight he does nothing.

None of it works and Stiles leaves the table scent unchanging. Deucalion stops him before he can go upstairs to hide, pulling him into the living room where the twins have not folded up the bed and lays down curling around Stiles. "They don't deserve you as a member of their pack. You are too good for them darling." Stiles' breath hitches, shaking as he presses his face against Deucalion's chest. Kali and Ennis come in next joining, making sure they are all touching while Aiden and Ethan finish the dishes before joining as well.

It is a while later, Stiles finally relaxing amongst the pile of wolves comforted by their desires to be close, to scent him, that the front door opens. Erica, Boyd and Cora slip in, they wait half a breath for a nod from Deucalion before they are scrambling onto the pull out couch. Boyd and Cora carefully pick their way to good spots.

Erica just flops herself across the top clipping Ennis with her foot and one of the twins with her arm as she settles down, hand going to Stiles ignoring the little agitated growls sent her way. Boyd ends up between Kali and Aiden, one arm tucked under Kali's head to rest against Stiles’ stomach. Cora just presses her face into Stiles stomach curling up on top of him. No one comments on their fast return.

-

"Why aren't you with your brother?" Stiles broaches the subject with Cora while she watches him cook.

"What sick of me already?" Cora asks defensively. 

"Course not." Stiles says not rising to the bait. He turns to look at her after flipping the bacon.

"It's difficult. " Cora pulls a face not satisfied with her own words. "He didn't look for me." She tacks on as Stiles wraps around her. "He just smells like guilt, it's suffocating."

"Did you try talking to him about it? About why they didn't look for you, why he feels so guilty." 

"They? Peter was in a coma." Cora grumbles, pressing her face against Stiles’ neck as he lets out a little 'oh' sound. 

"Derek didn't become the alpha that day." Stiles treads lightly, he might be hurt by Derek admitting he is not pack but he is not so vindictive as to ruin the alphas’ reunion with his only living sibling. "Laura was the alpha, they thought you were dead and they didn't stick around, they didn't have information from the investigation that would have clued them in to someone surviving."

"Laura was alpha?"

"Yeah unfortunately she died before you could be reunited." 

"They still left Peter here in a coma." Cora growls and Stiles almost regrets mentioning that because while her anger is justified he still understands why they left. 

"They were scared kids who had just lost nearly their entire family, they were understandably scared. Flight won over fight. You ran too." Stiles reminds and he backs up just a bit one hand still on Cora as she snarls at him. Ennis is in the doorway at the sound but does not move from it as Stiles motions for him not to. Cora's face falls before she is crumpling into Stiles who just holds her as Ennis takes over watching breakfast.

-

Erica and Boyd corner Stiles right after he gets out of the shower forcing him between them on his bed in nothing but a towel. They are careful of the obvious dark bruises that cover numerous parts of him being sure to only nuzzle against skin that is unmarred. "Not that this isn't nice and all but couldn't you have waited till I got pants on?" Stiles asks words slurring as one or maybe both of the wolves, he can't tell, starts taking his pain.

Erica gets back up and Boyd chuckles against his skin as Stiles makes grabby hands at her retreating warmth. "Here batman." A pair of pajama pants hit him in the face and Erica laughs.

Stiles pulls them away and moves to sit up but Boyd stops him. "I'll help." Boyd moves one hand staying at Stiles’ hip to take his pain and Erica moves and between the two of them they get Stiles’ feet into the pants. Erica gives him a customary leer but turns away to give Stiles some semblance of decorum that wolves generally do not care about. Stiles lifts his hips and Boyd gets the loose pants to his hip before curling back around him, Erica following shortly after.

"I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be getting down stairs for training." Stiles points out as he is maneuvered so his back is against Boyd's chest and his face is buried in Erica's hair.

"Can wait." Is mumbled against his neck wide arm squeezing him a little tighter.

"You're part of our pack." Erica says firmly, lips brushing against his chest over his heart and he sucks in a soft pleased noise at the announcement. "Derek is an idiot, doesn't deserve you." Erica growls a little as she speaks and one of Boyd's hands move to squeeze her arm. 

"Yeah he is pretty dumb sometimes." Stiles laughs a little one hand running through Erica's hair the other laced with Boyd's. "It doesn't matter you guys are my pack no matter what happens." He promises before gasping as the air sparks with the smell of ozone. Erica and Boyd gasp as well and clattering can be heard downstairs before feet are pounding up the stairs and the door is thrown open.

"Stiles what did you do?" Deucalion is not the one who opens the door but he shushes the others' voice warm and happy. 

"Um, I, I don't know." Stiles says nervously, he can feel them, all of them the alphas all glowing red and warm happiness and awe sweeping through them. Cora, Boyd, and Erica all gold and happy and pleased it feels like Cora might cry again and he pulls on her urging her closer and she is collapsing into the pile, the others following. 

It is not all happy pleased elation, they are the strongest by far but they are not the only bonds he has somehow formed. There are other weaker near breaking bonds Derek red for alpha but much dimmer than the others. There is surprise, elation, anger and overwhelming guilt all wrapped up in him. Lydia's is firmer a silver gray, it feels cold. Jackson's is blue but it's tinged green and Stiles already knows he is going to look into it but they both seem curious and upset, unsure no doubt of current events. Isaac is filled with feelings of confusion and unease. Scott is all angry bewilderment.

Peter feels far away but he shines bright and blue next to his firmest pack bonds, excited pleasure vibrating through it.

"You really are magnificent darling." Deucalion says by Stiles, the pile having been rearranged. Stiles blushes hotly but is too focused on the bonds to say anything, he feels the spike of pleased hunger that travels through his bond with Deucalion. 

-

Peter has been out of town for the last few months regaining his strength and putting his life back together. Derek had barely been able to tolerate him for more than short bursts of time once he came back from the dead so when he decided to leave for a while his nephew had been more relieved than anything. Even with the threat of the alpha pack and two missing betas Derek could not be rid of him fast enough only drawing the line at kicking him out of the pack altogether or killing him again because he needs the strength having more betas grants 

Peter has succeeded in being officially declared as one of the living and paid a lot of money to make sure no one looks too hard at what really happened to him. He got his old job back at a law firm in a nearby city, close enough that he can choose to live in Beacon Hills. He does not care for most of the pack but he does have a vested interest in one member’s wellbeing and it is not his nephew.

Peter wakes up to warmth where previously there had been a cold and hollow feeling in his chest. He has a pack bond again, something that has not formed in his nephew's sad excuse of a pack. It is not hard to figure out who the molten golden bond belongs to, so much brighter and purer than beta gold. Peter swiftly makes his way back to Beacon Hills.

Peter knows something is off as soon as he gets to the loft, though he will never admit it out loud he has difficulty putting his finger on it right away. It is only when Scott says something stupid as usual and Jackson responds rudely back that he realizes what it was. No one stands up for Scott, even though Allison and Isaac look uncomfortable they do not say anything in his defense because why would they, they have never had to. Stiles has always been here ready to defend.

Stiles is missing, his scent missing from the loft, faint traces lingering on the betas but not Derek their alpha who should be scent marking all of the pack. Worry whelms uncomfortably in him and no one notices, why would they the only one that has ever actively paid any attention to Peter is Stiles. Peter does not bother to ask any of them where he is, they hardly smell like Stiles. The likelihood of them being helpful is slim and he does not want to waste time answering no doubt inane questions. 

Peter contemplates where to check for Stiles. He hates to admit that he does not actually know where Stiles would haunt if not the pack. Ultimately he decides on Stiles’ home at the very least he can wait for his eventual return, the closer he gets to the Stilinski house the closer he feels to Stiles' bond in his chest. 

\- 

Peter finally breathes normally when he finds Stiles though it is short lived when he realizes he is surrounded by alphas. Not just any alphas the alphas of the alpha pack. They are all staring at him assessing him the ones not already sandwiching Stiles between them move slightly closer guarding him. Stiles blinks at him widely before he smiles shyly at Peter and it is a long moment before Peter realizes how happy and content Stiles’ scent is, pack bond bright. Peter has only ever even smelled fleeting hints of it since he met the spark.

After a long moment of nothing Stiles wiggles out from between the alpha twins glaring at them when they try to keep him close. Stiles does not stop moving till he is only a few inches from Peter nervously scuffing his foot. "Hey zombie wolf, glad you're back."

Peter barks out a surprised laugh despite himself and reels Stiles in curling around him tightly. Stiles tenses at first before going loose, wrapping his own arms around Peter's back. "I was looking for you sweetheart." Peter says ignoring a growl from one of the alphas as Stiles’ scent gets even better and Peter buries his nose in Stiles’ neck to breath in the only pack member he actually has, the bond in him is almost burning but it does not remind him of the fire not the way looking at Derek always does.

"You're just full of the best surprises sweetheart." Peter says into Stiles’ neck and relishes the shiver it produces. Someone clears their throat but Peter does not pull away.

-

Peter and Cora's reunion is a tense affair, with Peter explaining his role in Laura's death. There is yelling and fighting and tears and things are not perfect. They will never be, but they are on their way to mending the scars of their past. 

Stiles has cake waiting for them when they finally come in, chocolate raspberry which Cora has mentioned is her favorite and a pot of the fancy tea Peter had once stashed in the back of a cabinet at Derek's loft. Stiles may have swiped a bag full when no one was around. Stiles also might be dotting on them given their emotional reunion but he still makes them go wash up before they are allowed any cake or tea.

-

Aiden and Ethan continue to stick close to Stiles and Cora barely leaves his side as soon as they have her enrolled as well. Erica and Boyd do not talk to any of the pack other than Isaac at school and they help keep them from bothering Stiles too much. Lydia just eyes Stiles in contemplation observing them all together and Jackson has been surprisingly docile. Stiles can feel worry coming off the bond but he has not quite deciphered it yet, though he has mentioned it to the pack and Ennis has already gotten in touch with some of his contacts.

Scott and Allison are the only two real problems. With Scott still feeling like Stiles has betrayed him and feeling protective and aggressive on Allison's behalf. Allison from her part cannot seem to pick between guilty and sending angry looks, not only towards Stiles, Erica, and Boyd for her part in their kidnapping being brought to light but also the twins and Cora though it is unclear as to why she dislikes them so much. Isaac sticks between Lydia and Jackson and Erica and Boyd but still stays away from Stiles after it is made clear he is not a member of the pack. Isaac for his part also will not get too close to Allison after finding out she helped her grandfather capture Erica and Boyd. Every time he looks at her it is with hurt betrayal that just causes Scott to growl at him.

It hurts, a lot Stiles can feel them all like extensions of himself but he cannot get through to them, cannot make them feel him in return. He may have formed the bonds but he cannot make them return them, to accept him even as he continues to see them as part of his pack. 

Stiles tries more than once to start conversations, every time he tries though Scott is practically at his throat and the others have to step in. Scott will not let Stiles even say hello to any of the rest of the pack without snarling, Cora offers to disembowel him and when Stiles tells her no she offers to have Peter do it which just causes them both to laugh a little. They know the man would happily do it while complaining that he is going to need a manicure or something equally as pompous for someone who does not actually need those sorts of things.

It helps momentarily but does nothing for the shallow hollowed out feeling he gets when he pulls at the dim bonds

-

"I can feel you stewing. What has you all twisted up?" Peter asks, coming into Stiles’ room and taking a seat on the end of the bed. Stiles is under his blanket and stays firmly there groaning in annoyance when Peter pulls the blanket back letting the light in. The glower he sends does nothing to diminish the werewolf's smirk.

"Can't I just wallow in peace?" Stiles mumbles into his pillow as he presses his face into it escaping the sun.

"Not in a house full of werewolves sweetheart, especially not with pack bonds." Stiles makes a forlorn moan into his pillow and Peter takes a small bit of pity on him getting up and pulling the blinds before lying next to Stiles and pulling him from the pillow.

"I played rock paper scissors with a blind man to be the one to come talk to you about this and I don't lower myself for nothing." Peter grumbles back holding firm when Stiles tries to get back to the pillow.

"You're the worst, I hate you." 

Peter smirks again. "I know that's a lie without even listening to your heart." Stiles hits Peter's chest weekly before just smoothing out the wrinkles forming in the material curling closer, pouting.

Peter allows it for a few minutes before capturing Stiles hand and holding it still. "Come on sweetheart just tell me who to kill." Peter says jokingly, but he is not really joking.

Stiles chokes on a laugh. "That isn't funny." Peter just hums against Stiles' hair and waits him out. "I can feel the bonds with Derek and Scott and the others. They're weak, the bonds, like they could shatter at any moment and I don't know how to fix them." Stiles’ breath hitches chewing at his lower lip. 

"Maybe you should let them." Deucalion offers from the door, he holds his hands up in an apology when Stiles makes an angry hissing sort of noise, making it clear he does not see that as an option. Deucalion can practically feel the smugness Peter is radiating as he runs his free hand through Stiles' hair.

"I mean no offense darling." Peter makes a little growl at that but otherwise remains silent. "I know how painful pack bonds breaking are." Deucalion comes into the room taking a seat on the bed. "Delaying the inevitable is to prolong and magnify your own suffering. I only wish for your pain to be as swift and minuscule as possible." 

"I can't just let that happen." Stiles says softly mostly into Peter's chest as he pulls his hand out of Peter's grasp to rest on Deucalion's arm. "They're mine. I chose them and even if they don't choose me back, don't consider me important enough, it doesn't change the fact that they are mine to protect." His sorrow and determination mix together cloying as Peter pulls him tighter and Deucalion rearranges himself so he can cover Stiles’ back.

-

Stiles finishes up training with Ennis too winded for more hand to hand and the man takes pity on him. Kali is too distracted sparing with Peter to insist he do more for the day. Instead he heads inside to make up lunch for when everyone is done, Ennis assisting with the assembly. 

"You might not be able to save all of them." Ennis says quietly and Stiles does not even have to guess to know he is talking about pack bonds.

"If you could have stopped yours from breaking you would have." Stiles cuts a sandwich in half a little more firmly than necessary. 

"That's different. " Ennis says, pulling the knife from Stiles’ hands and pulling him closer. "It's a two way street, if they can't appreciate and care for you, then you shouldn't expend the effort on them. You deserve better."

"I can't not try." Stiles says, it is quickly becoming an old argument. On one hand Stiles understands where they are coming from on the other hand he can't just give up while he can still feel the potential of what they could all have. Ever since his mom got sick all those years ago all he has ever wanted was to not lose anyone ever again.

"You can try." Ennis presses their cheeks together keeping his tone low soothing. "If you fail I will still have your back, we all will." Stiles rubs at his stinging eyes when Ennis pulls back and starts working on lunch again. It takes Stiles a moment longer to regain himself before he is huffing and trying to get Ennis to stop eating the sandwiches before they finish.

-

Stiles feels panic coming off of Jackson from the bond before he is being pulled into the locker room. Stiles already knows it is Jackson so he does not struggle, just observes him as he starts pacing. Jackson opens his mouth to speak a few times before closing it again and pacing faster.

"Jackson just tell me what's wrong." Stiles has a suspicion it has to do with the greenish lizard tint to the pack bond but he will wait to see if Jackson brings it up first or not. Jackson does the aborted speaking thing again before he just stops. Stiles blinks freezing momentarily because the last time he saw this tail it was when Jackson was being controlled. Jackson just gestures angrily at his tail as Stiles relaxes again.

"Is that all?" Stiles asks, honestly curious because he already looked into it, Ennis' contacts have been very helpful. 

"Is that all?! I'm turning back into that monster again!" Jackson is understandably distraught over the notion. He starts pacing again, his tail twitching in agitation like a cat.

"Hey, hey. Stop. I'd really rather not get detention for missing class because you accidentally paralyze me." Stiles urges as he grabs Jackson's arms, he stops abruptly but his tail still twitches dangerously Stiles probably should not have tried to joke. Stiles waits for Jackson to meet his eyes before continuing. "I already looked into it, so is it just the tail?" 

"Yeah, just the tail." Jackson confirms eyes lowering in shame and guilt.

"That's good, you aren't turning back into the kanima." Stiles assures thumbs rubbing over Jackson's wrists trying to sooth. "It's an extra defense mechanism, you are getting more in tune with yourself and your wolf. It's just trying to make sure you can protect yourself, it's accessing any available defenses."

"Really?" Jackson asks, hopeful.

"Yeah Ennis found a whole book on the subject from a witch in France for me after I started looking into it. I can bring you my translated notes tomorrow." 

"Or I could just come by and get them tonight." Jackson is still all hopeful but he bites at his lip worriedly. 

"Yeah come by after school, it won’t be a problem." Stiles tells Jackson wincing as the late bell rings. "Man I'm going to be late, you alright?"

"Yeah." Jackson nods his head Stiles returns it before heading out the door almost missing the nearly silent. "Thanks Stilinski. "

-

Erica is pressing against Stiles nosing at him in their next class and Mrs. Fields might be oblivious but eventually someone is going to bring it to her attention. Cora on his other side is barely being less obvious as she tries to sniff him and Boyd just raises an eyebrow in his direction. "What did Jackson want?" Erica asks in a whisper, tone suspicious and Stiles is just glad he does not share this class with Scott. With Scott not at Allison's side she seems more unsure of herself and sad, the guilt heavy on her face but she still looks at them with suspicion. 

"Stop before you draw even more attention." Stiles hisses, throwing a dirty look at Greenberg who is outright staring at them, he does not turn away till Cora makes a threatening gesture at him. Stiles keeps a comforting hand on Erica and does not push away the one Cora wraps around his shoulders more than happy to accept their touch.

"What did Jackson want?" Erica grumbles out pouting and Stiles has to stifle a laugh when Mrs. Fields sends him a sharp look. 

"He has questions, I have answers he's coming by the house after school." Stiles feels warm at the low protective growls that come from the other three. "It will be fine." Stiles assures even as he sends reassuring feelings through their bonds, it is still a long moment before they relax. 

-

Ennis and Kali watch as the Porsche pulls up Jackson and Lydia getting out. Jackson stops once he gets to the other side of the car and Lydia grabs his hand and they speak in hushed tones. It is obvious she is trying to comfort and assure him especially as they can literally hear the conversation.

Ethan and Aiden had been in a huff since Stiles mentioned that Jackson would be showing up. Peter had been annoyed when the suggestion had been made that he make himself scarce but he gave in easily when Stiles brought up that Lydia would likely be in attendance if Jackson was. Peter had slunk off to the woods with Ethan and Aiden in tow to go work off their aggression. 

Deucalion is seated on the couch with Stiles close, an arm resting across Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles is leaning heavily into Deucalion's side occasionally leaning over to get a closer look at one of the books spread out on the coffee table where Erica, Boyd, and Cora are working on homework. Stiles is calm, his human ears not picking up the approaching teens. The others are slightly tense, actively keeping the feelings from their bonds so as not to upset Stiles. 

Tension shoots through Stiles when the doorbell rings but Deucalion's hand rubbing at his shoulder helps it leave quickly. Erica bounces up helpfully to answer the door growling under her breath at the two teens to behave and putting a grin on before she reenters the room. Judging by the frown Stiles shoots her they can all tell he does not buy her polite cheerful act for a moment but he still allows her to press against his free side.

Jackson looks just as uncomfortable as he feels through the bond. Ennis and Kali both glaring at him does not help. Lydia as usual watches them all, calculating. Stiles lets out a sigh and relaxes giving Jackson and Lydia a kind smile that none of the alphas think they deserve. 

"I have a compiled flash drive of my notes for you upstairs. You can follow me if you want." Stiles offers easily reading Jackson's nervousness and the desire he has to not to be left alone in this room without a safety net. Jackson nods and Erica tries to keep Stiles from rising pouting when he brushes her off with a look. Deucalion squeezes his shoulder one last time before pulling his arm back as Stiles rises.

Cora and Boyd both brush against Stiles’ leg as he walks by leading Jackson and Lydia upstairs. Erica slides to the floor to slide between Boyd and Cora. Deucalion barely notices the movement, too focused on tracking Stiles and their two visitors. Kali and Ennis stick close together to keep calm with the wolf and the banshee in their territory and so close to Stiles who they have hurt before.

"Just give me a second I know I put it up here somewhere." Stiles says the sound of papers and books shuffling from his desk. Jackson and Lydia both sigh dramatically, from the sound of it Lydia decides to sit on the edge of Stiles bed. "Hush I'll find it." Stiles says opening the drawers of his desk.

"It smells in here." Jackson says and it sounds like he is pouting 

"Uh, like what? I changed the sheets this morning." 

"Like them and you, all of you."

"Oh yeah, well sometimes we have puppy piles in here." They can practically hear the shrug in Stiles voice.

"You have puppy piles with the Alpha pack?" That is Lydia, voice sharp as ever.

"Erica, Boyd, Cora and Peter too, they're my pack too." 

"Oh." Lydia again and she sounds almost disappointed. 

"I consider you pack too, both of you." Stiles says more softly before making a triumphant sound and closing the drawer he has been digging in. "Here is everything I've managed to compile on what's going on with you. Ennis helped me get a hold of a lot of it." Stiles says and Ennis preens at the mention, Cora snickering as Kali rolls her eyes.

"Thank you Stiles." Lydia says heels clicking as she leads Jackson down the stairs and to the door. Jackson grumbles an agreement impatience and nervous worry smelling up the entryway. 

"Happy to help." Stiles responds earnestly as the door is being opened. "Bye." He calls as the door closes before returning to the living room. 

"Well that didn't go to bad." Stiles says as he sinks back onto the couch next to Deucalion. 

"I still don't think they deserve your help." Kali says flopping down on his other side to press against him, Ennis joining her and making sure the hand he throws across Kali's shoulders touches Stiles as well.

"They aren't that bad. God with any luck maybe we can convince Lydia to try and teach Cora geometry because I am having no luck." Stiles says laughing as Cora pounces.

-

Stiles wakes with a gasp startling the three teenage werewolves crammed into his very small bed with him. Boyd and Erica make shocked noises as they both tumble off opposite sides of the bed with loud thumping noises. Cora manages to remain on the bed crouching over Stiles looking for any sign of danger.

Cora continues her examination of the room, the other wolves in the house only speaking loudly enough for other werewolves to hear inform her of no intruders or visible danger. She is a little startled to note that Stiles has tears in his eye, he does not smell distressed or upset, or injured. He smells happy and warm and he is practically glowing with it.

"Stiles, Stiles what is it? What's happening?" Cora asks, concerned not relaxing in the slightest, still worried of an unknown threat. Erica and Boyd both pop back up from the ground focusing on Stiles and reach out to touch him wanting that physical connection to their pack mate. Cora can hear the others in the house, some creeping closer while others get farther away checking the boundaries of the property. 

"I can feel them." Stiles announces "I can feel Jackson and Lydia, and even Danny now." Stiles laughs a little almost hysterically and Cora worries even as Boyd and Erica whine concerned for their pack mate.

"You could already feel them, remember." Cora fears that something has happened, maybe the darach somehow made an attack and took his memory. 

Stiles huffs frowning at her and she wants to curl around him and protect, smooth out that frown and make him laugh. He smells divine when he laughs almost the same way he smelled when he first woke up but in the light of her statement that has tempered just an edge of sourness seeping in. 

"Yes, yes I know." Stiles pauses his frown deepening. "That isn't what I meant." And then the frown is disappearing and he smells warm and happy with no hint of any negativity and it soothes all of them. "I meant they can feel me now too, they accepted the pack bond and I can feel them strong and vibrant and healthy." 

Cora sucks in a breath at the burst of brightness in their bonds and wants to soak in it, she can feel her own bond and those in the pack reacting in kind. She can't feel Lydia, Jackson or Danny but she knows in time they will hold a place in her chest too just like the tentative one that connects her to Derek and the slightly stronger one that binds her to Peter. In time they will be just as strong, healthy and vibrant as the ones she has with the alpha pack, Erica, Boyd, and Stiles. 

Cora throws her arms around Stiles high on his elation as Boyd and Erica climb back on the bed to join in. She can hear the rest of the pack coming up and knows it is only a matter of time before they are all curled together basking in Stiles.

-

Lydia catches Stiles at lunch pulling him off to the side of the hall. Cora and the others keep close but given the development in the bond they allow it staying just out of hearing range in the busy school halls.

"I can feel you." Lydia says not a question but a statement, her eyes holding Stiles calculating. 

"Yes." 

"Jackson can feel you too and me."

"That's good." Stiles smiles pleased knowing they can feel one another finally. 

"Why?" Stiles blinks at the question unsure of it, Lydia elaborates. "I couldn't feel the bonds at all before and I still don't feel Derek or the others but sometimes it seems like I can feel Danny and so can Jackson."

"It's because you all consider each other pack." Lydia just gives him an unimpressed look as he grins brightly at her.

"But why." Lydia drums her nails against her hip foot taping. 

"I don't know what I did but I consider all of you pack." Stiles tells her earnestly, taking her hand to still it and she stops abruptly watching him, her eyes softening. "And I always will." Stiles gives a little shrug free hand going up to rub at the back of his neck in a self-conscious action. 

"Can you feel the others?" Lydia asks, voice softer. "Derek, Scott?" She specifies when Stiles gets a look like she is asking a silly question and is about to answer it sarcastically. It quickly drops at her clarification along with his mood.

"Oh, yeah I can but they can't feel me. I could feel you before you accepted it just the same." 

"What did it feel like before?" Lydia squeezes his hand tightly as he flinches back from the question. 

"The bond was weak one sided, it kind of ached like a festering wound it would have broken completely eventually if you hadn't of accepted it." Stiles admits feeling sick thinking about his other bonds festering away aching in his chest the other bonds help to sooth it but he fears what it will be like should one completely break.

"How does it feel now?" Lydia presses.

"Warm secure, it doesn't ache or hurt just kind of pulses. When you're feeling strong emotions the others you have bonds to will be able to feel them and you will be able to feel theirs." Stiles explains as best he can, though he has read a lot on pack bonds since he accidentally created them he has found nothing on magically created bonds. "Eventually you'll even be able to locate one another using the bonds once you grow accustomed to then."

"I." Lydia stops then starts licking at her lips for the first time in her life she does not know what to say.

"It's alright Lydia, I know." Stiles assures her just as Cora and the others finally make their way over. 

"Ready for lunch?" Cora asks, wrapping an arm around Stiles' shoulders.

"Yeah, see you later Lydia." Stiles squeezes her hand one last time before pulling away and letting Cora lead him down the hall.

-

Peter is admittedly a little anxious as Stiles arrives home from school his pups trailing him into the house. The pups spread out through the living room and kitchen as Stiles heads upstairs to change. Stiles flails as soon as he enters his room because Peter is sprawled out across a bed only it is definitely not the bed he left this morning. In fact most of the furniture is different. Except for his desk that has the picture he and his mother had painted along the bottom of the night sky before she passed. Everything else is newer and the bed is much bigger taking up the majority of the room. 

"Peter what did you do?" Stiles asks with a frown and Peter pouts.

"You don't like it?

"I can't afford it." 

Peter scoffs. "I can afford it, which means so can you. We're pack after all." Stiles stumbles closer fingers brushing against what must be heinously expensive blankets.

"It's too much Peter." Stiles insists and Peter scoffs again grabbing Stiles’ hand and dragging him onto the bed.

"If it makes you feel better think of it as an investment in the pack. Cora, Body, and Erica can hardly fit in your bed with you. This is an investment in future, what is it you like to call them, ah yes puppy piles." Peter grins as Stiles kicks his shoes off sinking into the very expensive mattress and topper, head against Peter's chest.

"An investment in the pack." Stiles sounds skeptical but he is relaxing boneless against Peter as he runs his hand through thick locks and Peter knows he is winning. "I can live with that." Stiles says and he is already starting to drift. Peter grins happily pressing his nose to breath in Stiles’ scent.

They get five minutes of peace before the betas and twins are all climbing over the bed and getting spots. It is not long before the rest of the alpha pack follows them. Peter sighs dramatically but he is still happier than he has been in a long time even as Deucalion takes up residence against Stiles’ back.

-

Derek is resigned to his fate, he deserves it, and he refuses to call his betas to him for help. He cannot let someone else die because he messed up again. This is his fate.

He had been doing rounds, mostly to get away from his pack more so than to actually protect the territory. When he had been caught unaware by a hunter, a lone hunter at that it is embarrassing. He is an alpha, sometimes he really wishes he was not, life was so much simpler when he had been a beta.

Now he is an alpha full of wolfsbane coated silver bolts. Waiting for the final killing blow. Johnny boy is not paying too much mind to Derek at the moment because he speared him through the chest rendering him immobile. The spear is firmly anchored in the tree behind Derek. The man is trying to figure out what archaic weapon to finish Derek off with.

Derek wants to groan aloud because the only thing that can make his current situation worse is the sound of footsteps and a fast heartbeat that he would know anywhere approaching. Stiles breaks through the trees and pauses mid step taking in the scene before his eyes turn hard and he is rounding on Johnny.

"What do you think you're doing?" Derek does not think he has ever seen Stiles this angry not even when he brushed him off about his missing father. 

Johnny falters and looks unsure of himself before visibly shaking it off and narrowing his eyes at Stiles. "I have a contract."

"Stiles run." Derek gets out weakly, the poison working through his system.

"Shut up Derek." Stiles briefly flicks his eyes over to Derek to glare, but his eyes soften as he takes toll of the injuries. Their hardening again before Stiles turns back to Johnny. "That isn't what I asked. Have you run this little hunting expedition past the Argents?" Stiles nudges some of the archaic weapons on the ground with a dubious look and Derek wants to roll his eyes, but they do not seem to be listening to him anymore, much the same as the rest of his body.

"Some of these are antiques!" Johnny hisses trying to grab a rifle that Stiles firmly plants his foot on. Luckily for Stiles Johnny is at a bad angle, so he can’t actually lift it but he looks like he might try to push Stiles.

"The Argents, have you spoken to them about your extracurricular activities in this territory?" Stiles repeats.

"I have a contract."

"Let me see it." Johnny looks like he might protest but then just sighs and pulls a folded paper from his back pocket. Johnny turns a bit pink when Stiles raises an eyebrow when he is handed a piece of paper, he was definitely expecting something more high teach. The paper is to the point, a black and white picture of Derek Hale, that he resides in Beacon Hills and is the alpha of the territory. The paper also states that no one else is to be harmed or payment will be forfeit. 

"You're a hunter?" 

"Yeah."

"Who takes contract hits?"

"Yes."

"So you normally go around breaking the code?"

"What. No I'd never." Johnny is vehement about it. Derek can hear his heart and knows he believes he is telling the truth.

"Really?" Stiles purses his lips. "Then why are you trespassing into Hale land a pack with a standing treaty with the Argents. Why have you gone after Derek Hale, he has broken none of the codes meaning he isn't to be hunted. I could call up Mr. Argent, see how he feels about you breaking the accords his family's worked so hard to maintain." Derek briefly wonders how Stiles can lie so boldly with no outward sign, the stutter of his heart barely even noticeable. 

"Uh, no, no I was told he'd murdered a bunch of people." Johnny protests. 

"The only person Derek here has ever killed is his uncle, and trust me when I say he was out of his mind and needed to be put down. He was a danger to society. Derek however has not gone around doing the same, and despite a lot of issues he isn't out of his mind." Derek is confused and it is all Stiles’ fault, why is he here standing up for Derek when he already told him he is not pack, had pushed him away, had undoubtedly caused bodily harm.

"Now who gave you this false information? Who's trying to kill Derek this time?" Derek whines a little at the exasperated tone afraid he will be abandoned even while feeling it is justified. "Hush sour wolf I've got it under control." Stiles says under his breath holding the bounty close to hide the movement of his lips.

"I, I dunno. Was an anonymous bid." 

"And that didn't seem suspicious to you." Johnny looks even pinker at Stiles’ words.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"You don't but we can both go and discuss your loitering with the Argents if you like."

"No, no that won't be necessary." The man actually looks a little green around the edges at the prospect of having to explain himself to a prominent hunting family.

"You sure? It's really no trouble."

"No, I'll just take my gear an’ leave."

"No, you'll just leave. People who try to murder innocent werewolves in the woods don't get to keep their toys."

"You can't just–"

"It's time for you to leave." Derek feels the change in the air, smells the ozone as Johnny blinks dazed.

"It's time for me to leave." He parrots back making an aborted move to grab his gear before shaking his head and turning to leave. 

"Bye." Stiles chirps before turning to Derek and looking for the best way to separate him from the tree.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Stiles says with a sigh grimacing as he moves his hands over Derek's wounds trying to decide on a course of action. 

They are not alone for long before a giant wolf is bounding to a stop next to Stiles large muzzle brushing against him checking for any injuries. "I'm alright demon wolf, Derek's injured not me." Stiles says with affection over the nickname, a name that most say in fear. Derek cringes back a little as red eyes flick to him but the wolf's attention is already back to Stiles huffing as the spark yawns widely. The rest of the Alpha pack come to a stop nearby shortly after.

"What has my nephew gotten himself and you into this time sweetheart?" Peter asks, sounding board as he comes over to look over Stiles, not actually caring too much about what has happened to Derek.

"I'm fine." Stiles pauses to yawn. "A little tired. Can someone get Derek separated from the tree? We need to remove the arrows and burn out the wolfsbane." 

Ennis pulls the spear from Derek, Cora and Boyd catching him before he can completely hit the ground. His healing is already starting to take effect even with the wolfsbane at the sharp pain the removal of the spear causes. 

"We'll fix him up little spark." Kali tells him rubbing a hand over his head as she passes fond before her eyes turn hard as she looks at Derek. She would not mind just leaving him for dead but Stiles would be upset and hurt if she were to do such a thing. So instead she collects the weapons and other supplies from the ground making sure they have what they will need to make sure Derek lives through this.

"Why did you help me?" Derek asks using both Boyd and Cora heavily for support. 

"I always help you."

"But I told you, you weren't a member of the pack."

Stiles’ eyes narrow and he has a second wind as he rounds on Derek angrily. "Yeah I was there, asshole. I've known you were an asshole since the first day I met you. But I still care about what happens to you. Just because you blame yourself for what happened to your family doesn't mean you should take everything on alone. You're emotionality distant and need a fuck ton of therapy but I know why you blame yourself and it wasn't your fault. Lighten up maybe open up a little and let people close because you have people who care about you and I am one of them whether you like it or not. It doesn't matter if you don't think of me as pack because I still think of you that way." Stiles is panting by the end of his little speech leaning heavily on the fully shifted werewolf to his right while Peter has a hand on his neck ground him.

Derek just blinks at him stupidly mouth agape. Both Stiles and Derek let out a startled sound as the bond snaps into place. Stiles blinks in kind. "Seriously Derek." Stiles says sadly and moves closer, Peter’s hand leaving his neck, the shifted wolf pawing at the ground in Stiles' absence. "You really need to start seeing a therapist." Stiles says a little more softly and a lot more sadly as he gently pulls Derek into a hug barely managing to stay up as he takes on the other man's weight.

"Shut up." Derek says but it lacks his usual bite and he is definitely shaking and Stiles' shirt is damp but not just from the blood, no one comments. It is a long time before Stiles breaks his hold on Derek who reluctantly lets Cora and Boyd help him as Stiles yawns widely. 

"Let's go sour wolf, any longer and you are likely to die" Stiles yawns again, his jaw popping with the motion. "and I am likely to fall asleep. Let's all go home, get you patched up, eat, take a nap." Stiles rambles stumbling a little as he turns Peter catching him before he can fall and Deucalion still in wolf form bowing in front of him.

"What?" Stiles asks confused as the man raises his giant wolf head with an eye roll before lowering again. Stiles is still confused.

"He's offering you a ride sweetheart." Peter says nudging Stiles closer.

"Seriously?" Stiles questions as Deucalion huffs and Peter assures him that the offer is sincere. "Fuck yeah." Stiles says excitedly as Peter assists him onto Deucalion's back.

"Have fun sweetheart." Peter says patting the wolf's shoulder. 

Deucalion takes off as soon as Stiles’ fingers are firmly buried in his fur. Wind whipping through his hair Stiles laughs tiredness momentarily forgotten as the forest passes in a blur. They are home before he knows it, and Stiles falls off when Deucalion bows down again this time for him to get off. Stiles blinks up at Deucalion with a tired dopey smile.

"Thanks for the ride demon wolf." Stiles says petting at Deucalion's chops. "Are you going to change back or is it up to me to open the door with my opposable thumbs?" Stiles questions, his answer is a cold wet nose nudging his cheek. "Okay, okay I am getting up." Stiles uses an arm around Deucalion's neck to help him rise and continues to lean on the wolf as they walk to the door.

Stiles opens the door and Deucalion bounds in and up the stairs. Stiles has a good idea of where he is going and has a momentary laugh at the resulting tantrum Peter will no doubt have when he finds paw prints on the bed spread. He grabs a bottle of water before following after Deucalion who is curled up on the center of the bed red eyes tracking his movements as he enters the room. Stiles yawns again, grabs a change of clothes and heads to the bathroom. 

Deucalion is still a wolf when he comes back from the bathroom but moves over when Stiles lifts the corner of the bed spread so he can get under the covers. Once Stiles is under the covers and comfortable Deucalion crawls on top of him nuzzling his wet nose into his cheek. Stiles pets at his fur as his eyes slip closed.

-

Derek is having a surreal evening, he has actual pack bonds again, can even feel Cora, Boyd, Erica, and to a lesser extent Peter. He can feel Stiles shining brightly, knows he is upstairs content and sleeping, he also knows Peter and Deucalion are up there but that has more to do with supernatural hearing than the bonds. Kali and Ennis are patching him up and the betas that regularly stay at the house have not left his side. Kali and Ennis are not being particularly gentle but they are not trying to hurt him, even if they are not happy with this turn of events. 

When Aiden and Ethan return with food they hand several bags of containers to the others before disappearing upstairs to rouse the others. There is murmuring and complaints mostly from Stiles who does not want to be woken up but relents his complaints at the mention of food. Peter and Deucalion pick up their argument about the muddy bedding and now it is two sided with Deucalion changing back to his human form.

Stiles appears with Aiden and Ethan snarking as all three of them disappear into the kitchen. There is the sound of bags and containers being opened, the clink of plates and silverware as Stiles directs the twins. They reappear a few minutes later passing plates to the betas and Derek before disappearing again as Deucalion and Peter enter. When they reappear it is with plates for the four older occupants of the room before they are gone once again.

They finally come out with plates of their own Stiles yawning again as he trails in behind them. Derek watches as Stiles makes a beeline for the open spot between Deucalion and Peter, the easy way he gets comfortable between them, the two moving to accommodate Stiles’ sporadic movements. Derek nearly chokes on his food as Stiles steals a wonton off of Deucalion's plate and the man just adds another one to Stiles’ haul as Stiles smiles up at him. He is distracted by Peter adding an egg roll and smiles up at him too. Derek outright stares until Boyd nudges him to eat and then he is busy eating pork fried rice his favorite. 

-

Derek is not sure how being patched up and then fed leads him to sleeping in Stiles’ bed with his betas and Stiles himself. Neither Peter, Deucalion, nor the other alphas seem pleased with the idea of letting Derek stay but after some whining from his betas and Stiles approving it they had relented. Now he is in bed with Boyd on one side Cora on the other separating him from Stiles who is pressed firmly between her and Erica. It is possibly the weirdest day he has ever had but it also ends up being the most restful sleep he has had since before his family died. 

-

"What are you doing?" Deucalion asks from Stiles’ doorway as he watches Stiles pacing the room counting the steps. 

Stiles frowns up at him as he finishes up his current line. "The dimensions of this room aren't right." 

"Peter had them widened."

"He what now?"

"Widened them with magic when he got the furniture, it wouldn't have fit otherwise." Deucalion's tone implies it should be obvious. 

"I need more information, I need the how, we can make an actual room for everyone else so the twins won't have to sleep on the terrible pullout couch and—" Stiles cuts off as Deucalion pulls him close bringing him out of his ramble.

"There are already rooms for everyone now, I'm not surprised you haven't noticed the twins are always up before you come down. Even ones for the betas but they would rather share your bed. I can get the notes and spells used for you if you would still like?"

"Yes please." Stiles grins up at Deucalion excitement oozing out of him.

"Anything for you darling." Deucalion assures as he presses his nose to Stiles’ hair.

"Have you spoken with Chris about the accords?" Stiles questions worry eroding at his good mood.

"Yes, he has assured me he will make sure the other hunters know this is a territory with a treaty in place. I've also arranged an official meeting with him for a few weeks from now when school is out. You'll of course be in attendance." Deucalion says as Stiles relaxes against him. 

"Good, good." Stiles nods, before tensing with a sigh as the front door swings open hitting the wall loudly. "Stop opening the door like you're trying to tear it off the hinges." Stiles calls as he disentangled himself from Deucalion to make his way down stairs. 

-

Things ease between the alphas and Derek who now is at the house at least as much if not more than he is at his own loft. Despite complaints from Deucalion and Peter he still gets to sleep in Stiles’ bed with the others because Stiles nips every complaint the two try to bring up in the bud. It is very obvious that Stiles gets what he wants, especially every time he steals food from someone's plate and no one ever snaps at him.

Jackson, Lydia and Danny start coming around much to Ethan’s delight. While Jackson and Lydia are a little apprehensive of his advance, Danny seems interested and they eventually stop protesting. Lydia even manages to help Cora understand Geometry, her GPA is thankful.

-

Isaac is happier with the change in dynamic and Stiles can slowly feel the bond being reciprocated but things are still uncomfortably barren from Scott. It gets worse when Chris decides to send Allison to France for the summer. Stiles happens to know that part of her trip involves weekly counseling sessions with Marin via video call. He is one hundred percent on board with her getting help and a change of scenery. 

Derek is also now seeing Marin weekly to unpack the mass amounts of trauma he has bottled up. Stiles is trying to work up several other members of the pack to some therapy, he has mentioned it to Peter and been scoffed at. As Peter is a much saner version of himself Stiles has since dropped attempting to get him to try it, at least for now.

Isaac cozying up to Erica and Boyd more and by association Stiles is not helping Scott's anger issues. Stiles decides to set up a time to talk, at Derek's loft. So Derek despite not wanting to tags along anyway. Mostly he pouts in the corner pretending to read and wishing he was anywhere but here.

This is the first time Stiles has been around Scott without one of the alphas close by and it is going no better than any of the other times they have seen one another. Scott is all self-righteous betrayal at Stiles being part of the alpha pack when Scott thinks he should be a part of his pack. No amount of Stiles pointing out that he still considers Scott part of his pack is helping. It keeps coming back to Stiles should be in his pack, no mention of Derek or the others. No recognition of the bonds Stiles holds with the others.

"Scott why do you even want me in your pack?" Stiles asks strained, he really does not want to have this argument again but it seems inevitable.

"You're my best friend, my brother." Scott says tone bleeding into pleading from anger.

"Yeah and that doesn't have to change but it doesn't explain why you want me to belong to your pack and your pack alone." Scott looks like he is going to protest but smartly keeps his mouth shut as a sharp glare is sent his way. "I was never part of the pack, you didn't even see me as part of the pack, you still don't not really. You are my friend and my brother and nothing will ever make me see you differently even when you hurt me."

"What, I'd never." Scott says affronted and Stiles has to resist the urge to bang his head against something. 

"There's all the many, many times you stood me up for Allison." Stiles ignores the indignant sound Scott makes even as it feels like the bond Stiles is trying to hold on to is cracking. "For instance when I was holding up a paralyzed Derek in a pool for three hours while the Kanima circled us."

Scott gets actual words out this time "That was Jack-"

"No!" Stiles shouts and Scott must sense how close Stiles’ magic is to the surface ready to lash out because his jaw closes with an audible snap. "That wasn't Jackson, that was Matt controlling him, you don't get to blame him for that even if he can be an asshole. It also isn't the point because we needed you, I needed you and once again you showed I wasn't a priority. I've always known I'm more invested in our friendship than you. But you've hurt me too much both physically and emotionally for me to want to be led by you." Stiles pants finally getting some breath in.

"I've apologized about the pool thing and when have I ever physically hurt you."

"Seriously dude you did try and murder me during several full -" 

Scott cuts in angrily. "You're the reason I am a werewolf in the first place that's your own fault." Even Derek who has been trying to pretend he is not here turns to look sharply at Scott for the words that fall from his mouth.

Stiles sucks in a sudden breath as the bond he had come here hoping to repair shatters. The golden of Scott's bond glows hot and angry, still blaming Stiles even after all this time and it is the last straw for the bond. Stiles had blamed himself a little at first as well but he did not force Scott into those woods, he did not burn the Hale house down leading to Peter in a coma for six years that drove him insane, there were other factors too that lead to that sequence of events. So Scott should really be well over childishly blaming Stiles when he followed him of his own free will.

Stiles feels like the shattering radiates through him as broken shards of destroyed bond scatter. Derek is close by worry etched into his face and their pack bond. There is anger there too, directed at Scott but he is too worried about the breaking bond he can feel radiating through Stiles. Knows the feeling of breaking pack bonds, it is different though, his had been ripped away by death not like this.

Stiles wishes desperately that he had taken Peter and Deucalion up on their offer to come with, or any of the pack really because the sudden loss of just this one bond is far more painful than he ever could have imagined. 

"Scott you need to leave." Derek growls and he puts a tentative hand on Stiles like he is afraid that he might cause Stiles more pain. It helps to ground him some but he still feels like he might shatter like a mirror image of the shattered bond inside him.

Scott snarls at Derek accuses him of taking Stiles' side, and Stiles can't stand it, he just needs to leave. Derek calls after him worriedly but stays put when Stiles says he needs to be alone. When Scott moves to follow after Stiles, Derek stops him and it helps him a little as he makes his retreat.

-

Stiles is driving home as quickly as he can, needing the grounding calm of the pack. Despite the fact that he definitely should not be driving, he just could not stay there any longer. He feels a little bad about leaving Derek to deal with Scott but he knows Derek can handle him, well probably. 

The weather is picking up again and it sends worry nagging at him, they have not had any sightings of the darach. A deer jumps into the road, again with the deer, he is really going to have to talk to the wolves in town about culling the herd some. Stiles fights the gut reaction to swerve just hits the breaks and luckily just misses it.

The bear slamming into the side of his jeep however he has no way of missing. It should not have enough force, the jeep should not tip and skid. It does and Stiles just knows the darach is behind this can feel it.

Stiles unhooks his seatbelt landing awkwardly and groaning before quickly shifting his weight away from the driver side door ignoring shards of glass cutting at him as the animal claws at the door. He tries to open the passenger side ready to make a run for it but the door is jammed shut from landing on the roof. Stiles is panicking the world narrowing down and he can hardly focus on anything other than the sound of the animal trying to get to him. 

He tries focusing on his spark, can feel the taint of the darach tethered tightly around the bear, controlling it. He tries to focus his breathing as Kali has instructed him many times during training but the spark in his chest still flickers weakly. Between his panic and the breaking of a pack bond so recently he can barely form a spark. Definitely not enough to get rid of the darachs holds on the bear but he hopes it will be enough to force the door open.

Stiles hesitates, afraid the bear will attack but as the door behind him creaks eerily he knows he can't stay where he is. He breathes deeply trying to focus on his intact pack bonds to help ground him and forces what he can manage of his spark toward the passenger door. It is difficult with worry beginning to seep through the bonds. The door creaks loudly in protest drowned out by the driver side door starting to give. A loud screech proceeds the door scraping across the pavement and letting Stiles escape just as the bear wins against the door.

Stiles has a moment of sadness for Roscoe before he is running as fast as he can. The bear might be occupied with getting back out of the jeep but that will only distract it for so long. The weather has gotten worse since the Jeep tipped, the sky dark with clouds and rain pelting him as he weaves through the trees. He does not know where he is going, he is not a hundred percent sure where his jeep had been hit.

The trees are thick and underbrush catches at his pants. The bear makes it out of the jeep and is giving chase, he can hear it and feel the darach still wrapped around it. He is much too distracted though, too focused on the bear behind him and not hitting trees, he does not notice he is being led till it is too late. Just as he breaks through the tree line into a clearing, he is hit with magic and something physical, wide and hard at the back of his skull. His vision goes black before he hits the ground.

-

Peter is pacing the length of Stiles’ room, it smells the most like him here and it is the most calming part of the house. He is not the only one seeking sanctuary in Stiles’ room, the betas and the twins are spread out across the bed sulking. Deucalion has taken up residence in a chair, while Kali perches on the desk and Ennis leans against the door frame. Leaving Stiles with just Derek while he goes to speak to Scott is not sitting well with any of them. There is a nearly visible tension through the room with Stiles not here.

They all feel the pain and anguish that radiates from Stiles’ bond. Erica and Boyd whine confused and worried, they do not know what a shattered bond feels like. Cora soothes them as best she can, petting at them to familiar with the pain and latching on to the distraction they provide. There are several growls and despite the fact that they all would rather rush out to Stiles’ side they wait, Stiles had insisted and promised to return immediately if anything went wrong.

Some of that tension dissipates as they feel Stiles getting closer. Ennis does not say anything as he heads downstairs but they all know he is going to put the macaroni and cheese he prepared earlier in the oven. It is one of Stiles’ favorites, with mushrooms and feta and precooked bacon crumbled on top so it gets nice and crispy. Guaranteed to at least make Stiles feel a little better even if only for a short while.

When the grip of panic crashes through the bond they are all up and moving. Peter and Deucalion make it out before the others get to the door at the same time crashing into one another in their hurry. Ennis is already out the door before any of them make it downstairs and heads toward the cover of the forest the others following. As soon as they hit the forest all of them are transforming faster in their beta and alpha forms, senses heightened.

They find Stiles’ jeep overturned, blood and glass scattered around and their own panic skyrockets. They can barely feel Stiles, the bond is distant and muffled they can't get a lock on where he is. Most of the blood is the bears but a few drops belong to Stiles and both trails big and small lead into the woods. Derek comes speeding down the road in his Camaro the tires skidding as he slams on the breaks. 

"Where were you? You were supposed to keep an eye on Stiles." Peter snarls in Derek's face as soon as he is out of the car. Derek flashes his eyes and snarls back. Deucalion and the alphas are already off tracking the scent further into the woods.

"I was making sure Scott didn't follow him." Derek snarls back pushing Peter from him angrily, eyes remaining red.

"We don't have time for this, Stiles could be in danger!" Cora growls snapping the two out of their fight and focusing them back to the matter at hand. Peter takes off into the forest after the alphas Derek quickly following, the betas hot on their heels.

They find the alphas pacing uneasily trying to catch Stiles’ scent. Deucalion in his alpha form is pawing at the ground where Stiles’ scent is the strongest. "Get Morell down here." Peter directs, stopping by Deucalion and trying to catch the scent as well. Cora has her phone out before he finishes his sentence.

-

Stiles groans as he starts to regain consciousness, his vision blurry and he feels like he is going to be sick, especially with the tempo of the throb his head keeps pounding at. He is bound wrists apart and arms stretched out, the ropes holding then trying to turn his arms at unnatural angles. Though the straining ache in them is mighty they have not yet bowed to the force. He is tied to a tree stump, not just any tree stump the nemeton, he is starting to really hate this tree.

The bear is nearby, by the look of things dead probably from ripping into and then back out of his jeep but he cannot be sure. A person is off to the side bandages and ragged fabric flowing, keeping them undefinable. When they turn Stiles gets a good look at their face, shredded scared flesh knit back together in the mockery of a human face lips missing teeth in full display. Stiles is sure he is going to have nightmares from this face. 

They do not appear to have noticed he is awake yet too busy muttering to themselves. Stiles tests the ropes but they are much too tight no amount of wiggling will loosen them. He tries focusing on his spark and while he can feel his pack bonds it is like they are muffled as if he is trying to touch them through an ocean of water his spark is not much better. Every time he seems to be making headway it is like all the power is suddenly drained from him, it is a quickly tiring affair.

Blue eyes turn on him, focusing on him instead of looking off into the distance while muttering to themselves. "Stiles." Stiles blinks at the familiar voice, he has definitely heard it before but between the fear, exhaustion, and the pounding in his head it takes him a long moment to place that voice.

"Mrs. Blake?" Stiles is surprised she had not been one of his suspects. How had he overlooked her? He hates bad surprises, they are the worst.

She shrieks her image briefly flickering back to that of the pretty unassuming substitute teacher before going back to grotesque horror. "I didn’t intend to use you, but you interrupted the ceremony." Jennifer offers without prompting and Stiles just barely resists rolling his eyes. 

"You were trying to sacrifice my dad." Stiles spits out he is still understandably pissed about that.

"You don't understand." Jennifer snarls coming closer. "I needed the nemeton as powerful as possible for my revenge." Jennifer cups his cheek expression sad, regret lingering.

"You killed a bunch of innocent people for your own revenge, yes excellent plan this kind of bullshit never backfires." Stiles spits, hissing as sharp nails catch along his cheek digging in as she holds his face firmly.

"As long as I get my revenge I don't care what happens to me after that. You are going to help me, you don't have a choice, I've already started the sacrifice. You can feel it can't you? Your spark draining bit by bit, by morning there will be nothing left." She sounds almost remorseful for him by the end of her little rant. Stiles has no doubt that if his spark is fully drained it means the end for him. With the weakening of his spark he can feel the rest of him weakening with it, a slow pull slid into the nemeton. 

"Who are you seeking revenge against?" Stiles tries, keep the villain talking lest they get bored and just kill you for something to do. Jennifer seems delighted that he is asking.

"Kali she killed our pack one by one and then she turned on me but I lived, and I've been waiting for the right time for my revenge. I needed a power source, a beacon to pull her in and Peter Hale provided that when he killed Laura in a fit of insanity." Jennifer cackles and Stiles can't help but cringe back from it. He does not believe Jennifer's side of things but he can tell it is what she believes. 

"This town descended into chaos and drew her and her pack here. To me, to you, to the nemeton. After she tried to kill me I crawled my way here and I knew, I just knew it would lead me to my revenge." Jennifer grabs his chin again, her nails sharp and digging as she looks at him.

"You know what it's like to lose a pack bond now. You understand why I am doing this, she took them, she took all of them away." She keeps speaking. Stiles barely manages to keep a flicker of hope out of his expression when he spots Deucalion out of the corner of his eye creeping into the field in his massive wolf form. 

"I wanted to make it as painless as possible for you. But our guests have showed up early." Jennifer says and Stiles feels panic grip him again as a knife is pushed into his stomach. Jennifer goes to pull it back out but before she can Deucalion and the twins are attacking. Stiles tries to calm himself but it is hard with a knife in his gut and the nemeton taking his energy faster than before.

"Stiles, Stiles." Peter is calling and he is right in front of Stiles suddenly trying to get his attention.

"Hey zombie wolf." Stiles' voice is soft slurred, his bonds still feel too far away but with Peter and the others within view he feels his panic die back down.

"Stay with me sweetheart." Peter says eyes worried and tone scared hissing as he grabs at the bindings holding Stiles in place. Peter ignores the burn of the wolfsbane they have been saturated in using his claws to saw through the thick ropes, he almost has it when the bear that had been chasing Stiles slams into him. Stiles pulls as the ropes while the fighting goes on around him the zombie bear is not the only mutilated animal that makes an appearance keeping them all occupied. Kali is now squaring off against Jennifer as Stiles pulls at the ropes hoping to get it the rest of the way.

"Jennifer I thought you died! Why are you doing this?" Kali's voice is not hard like normal, she sounds aghast and broken.

"You killed our pack and then tried to kill me, I want you to suffer as I have." Jennifer hisses a burst of magic flying from her and slamming into the twins trying to come at her back. They hit a tree with a crack, their alpha form splitting as they are forced to revert to their human bodies unconscious. Stiles worries but can see them breathing and the betas shoot out and collect them pulling them to the trees for cover.

"That isn't what happened, Jennifer you killed our pack." Kali says dodging as one of the bears comes barreling in her direction.

"Liar!" Jennifer screeches the wind and rain in the clearing picking up whipping loose tree branches free and pelting the pack. Kali manages to get in close and takes the opportunity to dig her claws into the back of Jennifer's neck.

"You have to remember and stop this." Kali pleads she does not want to have to kill Jennifer for a second time. "The nogitsune it got to you when we visited before, it used you to kill them. You told me the only way to get rid of it was to bite you. It worked but your time as the nogitsune and the separation, it damaged you I was sure you were dead. If I had known you were alive I never would have left you." 

The earnestness in Kali's voice seems to break through to Jennifer along with whatever images Kali must be showing her. It is only for a second though before she is seething again. "Liar! You killed them, You have to pay!" The world goes dark with the rolling clouds only brightening when lightning crashes to the ground. Stiles finally manages to get his arm free pulling the rope form his other hand, every movement is agonizing as they cause the knife to move but he does not dare remove it. The fighting has gotten worse and more vicious, the decomposing animals stronger than they were before. 

Stiles can only make out flashes in the lightning, it is not looking good. He makes a choice to crawl toward Jennifer instead of to safety, he hears someone shout at him but he can barely hear it over the sound of wind and fighting crashing around him. He is still weak but with his physical connection broken from the tree he can grasp at his spark and hold it.

Kali's been pushed away fighting off what Stiles thinks might be an actual cougar, it is hard to tell in those brief flashes. He manages to grasp at Jennifer's leg and she kicks out at him trying to get him to release his hold but he is unwilling to let go even when she connects with his shoulder. There is more shouting but Stiles pays it no mind as he focuses on his spark, it is weakened but he scrapes together as much as he can and pushes it against her connection to the nemeton and the animals around her.

Jennifer is kicking out at him again but her hold on the decaying animals fails her and they crumple to the ground. The wolves are on her before she can regain her hold. "I'm sorry." Kali says softly before she rips out Jennifer’s throat following it with a quick decapitation to make sure she is truly dead this time to end both of their suffering. 

Peter is back at Stiles’ side, a hand against his neck, arm turning black with the pain. Deucalion changes back and he too starts taking Stiles' pain. The rest of the wolves circling around him.

"I think I'm going to need a hospital this time." Stiles says tiredly as his vision is blacking around the edges, he knows he should keep his eyes open but he is just so tired. The last thing he is aware of is someone lifting him.

-

It has been three days. Three days of the smell of the hospital disinfectant crawling up their noses. Three days of the steady beeping and slow breathing from the hospital bed. Three days of silence broken by stilted conversations. Three days of Stiles unwaking. 

The sheriff comes as soon as Melissa calls him, as soon as they come in and Stiles has been rushed off to surgery. He has not said much since, asked what happened and then sat in a chair to wait looking much older than he is,. The alphas and betas have keep close as well unwilling to leave the hospital. Even Peter will not leave and he hates hospitals. 

When he is finally out of surgery they flagrantly disregard the one at a time rule the nurse tries to insist upon. Melissa just tells the woman who looks like she might have an aneurysm at their blatant disregard that she will take care of it. She tells them to keep it down and brings extra chairs. 

The sheriff takes a seat close to the bed watching his son breath slowly tracking the movements of his chest. Peter and Deucalion take the other side and the rest of the pack take up any available space. Several visitors come by, deputy Jordan comes to take statements and work out a cover for the supernatural woohoo that they can't have in their police reports. The man is barely fazed by the werewolf reveal but that is not all that surprising when he smells like hell fire.

The doctors do not have an answer as to why Stiles is not waking but they assure the sheriff that he is healing on track without complications. Marin makes an appearance as well once Ennis demands it and she assures them his spark is replenishing, that it is a combination of physical and magical exhaustion. Lydia and the others come by as well and stay for a while each day bringing clothes and non-hospital food for them.

It is late nearly midnight and half the pack is back at the sheriff's house, Deucalion and Peter refusing to leave Stiles' side along with the sheriff. Stiles’ eyes finally flutter and both werewolves are instantly on high alert edging closer to the bed. They have been taking Stiles’ pain off and on since he was put in a private room and they move to do so again as he groans waking further. 

"Glad to have you back with us sweetheart." Peter honestly feels so much better with Stiles awake, the bond had come back fully with Jennifer's death but it had not been the same, flat with unconsciousness. Now it is bright and warm, all Stiles. 

"You had us worried darling." Deucalion says softly brushing a hand over Stiles’ face, he groggily leans into the touch.

"How." Stiles starts but stops as the scratch in his dry throat worsens. Peter already has a cup of tempered water with a straw at his lips waiting before he can try and ask. He takes a few sips to wet his mouth, then a few more because he is honestly thirsty before Peter is pulling it back. He wants to grab it back but he decides it can wait. "How long have I been out?"

It is John who answers. "Three days." The man has tears in his eyes as he grasps his son into a tight embrace and though they can tell it jostles some of Stiles’ injuries they don't comment. Stiles would be livid if they did. Stiles is forced to stay in the hospital for nearly another week.

-

John has had the last few weeks to get his head wrapped around the supernatural aspects of his town. Stiles has come by every day for lunch that he is not in school or in the hospital and while he mostly talks about his current issues with Harris and other teachers he occasionally speaks about the supernatural. Everything else John has gotten from questioning the alpha pack and Chris Argent, now he even has a clip of wolfsbane bullets in case he runs into something supernatural. 

It does not really prepare him for the mad house that is his home, even the long days in the hospital have not prepared him most the pack too worried and sedated by the environment and circumstance. However when he returns home with Stiles in tow, the house is full of bustling movement and excitement over Stiles’ return. He is still supposed to be taking it easy so they are all being careful but they still touch him any chance they get. Kali takes over helping Stiles and leads him to the living room. She pulls him onto the couch gently, arm around him, their sides touching as she takes his pain.

Deucalion beats Peter to Stiles’ other side and the man snaps at the alpha before flopping down on his other side. He will not admit he is pouting but Cora will not let it drop as she Erica, and Boyd sit on the floor curled together with their backs against Stiles’ legs wanting to stay close. 

John just watches for a moment the easy chatter and gentle touches. Stiles is petting at Erica's hair and Peter has an arm across Deucalion's lap so his fingertips can rest on Stiles’ thigh, the alpha does not bat an eye at the arm across him. John is not sure how he feels about it but he also knows it is a wolf thing to be tactical and Stiles had been very tactical before his mother died. Not so much after she passed but he seems in his element with wolves wrapped around him. 

John deposits their bags upstairs and falters for a minute in Stiles’ room, its different fancier and Stiles has mentioned the upgrade but he had not really done it credit. John is definitely suspicious of the clearly expensive furniture, he has a fond smile for the desk that Stiles and his mother painted years ago still being here. It is stacked with old looking books and messily scrawled notes most in Stiles’ handwriting. His own room is untouched and he takes the time to grab a shower and change before heading downstairs 

There are even more people in the living room when he gets down and food, heaping plates of food. Ennis hands him a plate before he walks into the living room, his chair has been left empty, but he has to carefully pick his way across the room to it. Everyone but Scott and Melissa are here, and Melissa will be around after her shift. John is glad to not see Scott here, not with Stiles still raw and fragile from injury, exhaustion, and the bond break. John is currently terribly disappointed in Scott, it is an unusual feeling for him.

He takes his seat and Ennis brings him a bottle of water ignoring John's frown at not getting a soda or a beer. Ennis takes a seat on the arm of the couch by Kali, his arm over the back so his hand rests against Stiles' hair. It is a strange picture of domesticity all these predators around his soft breakable son. He is not particularly fond of the way Deucalion and Peter look at his son like he hangs the moon but there is time to deal with that later. For now he settles in to enjoy good non heart healthy food that Stiles will no doubt not allow once he is not lax with painkillers and watches the Notebook, he supposes there are worse ways to spend an evening with his son.

-

Everything settles into a sort of routine after that. After the first week John goes back to spending every other day or so at Melissa's and when he is not at her place she is usually with him. Having a pack of teenage werewolves tease him about his love life is a mood killer and he has needs. He is hesitant about leaving Stiles at first but Stiles assures him he could not be more safe with a house full of over protective werewolves and the darach out of the picture. 

Erica and Boyd are forced into summer school there is only so much Danny can do to fix school records and unfortunately for the two of them they were very publicly absent. Luckily for them it is offered as an online option so they do not have to physically go into school. Kali still wakes them if they are still asleep by nine to get the day started. She wakes everyone else up as well insisting on training first thing.

Stiles gets to sleep in due to his injuries but he can rarely sleep once all of the wolves have left his bed. Instead he goes to the kitchen to wake up fully and assist Ennis as much as he can in the kitchen before he needs to take a break. He stays to chat with Ennis, usually a magical tome on hand provided by one of the alphas.

They all have a late breakfast together before Kali and the twins are off, Derek in tow if he stays the night, over to the loft to train the betas that do not practically permanently reside at the Stilinski house. Stiles still is not sure how Erica and Boyd's parents are so okay with their children practically never home. He suspects it has something to do with whatever Marin did to smooth things over when they came back.

While half of them are off training Erica and Boyd work on their summer school. Stiles helping them with their work load and forcing Cora to participate since she has not been in school a lot over the last few years. They are currently going over chemistry Cora's second to least favorite subject.

"So Jackson has a bond with Danny, so Danny has to be something right?" Stiles questions mid-way through a chemistry problem he is going over with Cora sprawled out on the living room floor with the betas.

"Huh, yeah I guess he must be. I hadn't thought of it." Erica pipes in with a curious look.

"Actually if he comes from a werewolf bloodline he could be human but he'd have the potential for pack bonds. Humans born to two werewolf parents are rare, it's more likely if it was only one parent or even a grandparent." Cora speaks up a hundred percent on board with changing the focus from chemistry, she hates chemistry.

Stiles stands abruptly and attempts to dash upstairs, he us still too injured to manage an actual dash, pace more sedated than it might have been a few weeks ago. He is gone for less than ten minutes, returning with notebook in hand. He slumps back on to the ground writing quickly before looking back at Cora expectantly. "Tell me more." Cora is not about to pass up the opportunity to railroad the afternoon.

-

They all eat dinner together most nights sans Scott. Now that Stiles is healed more but not enough to train more than his magic for a few hours in the morning he takes care of dinner by himself most nights. His father is upstairs getting ready for a date while Stiles puts a roast together.

Melissa shows up for date night with his dad letting herself in with the key she has had for years. "He's still upstairs getting ready, I think he's tried on three different shirts. You look nice."

Melissa laughs and joins him at the sink despite her fancy clothes and helps peel carrots. "How are you doing?"

"Me I'm fine, still a little tender but otherwise good." Stiles tells her brushing his shoulder along hers.

"Isaac told me you had a pack bond with Scott but that it broke?" She asks, tone mild, not accusing, just curious. 

"Scott couldn't feel it, it was one sided. Between me seeing the alpha pack as part of my pack and him still blaming me for him becoming a werewolf it broke." Stiles admits rubbing at his chest, it still aches from time to time.

"I'm sorry he's being stubborn and stupid." Melissa says still soft as she drops the carrot she is working on. "Maybe someday he will realize it too." She pulls Stiles in hugging him as he laughs wetly.

"Yeah maybe someday, how is he?" Stiles asks, pulling away to rub at his own eyes.

"Still bemoaning Allison's absence." She says her expression showing how annoying she finds it. Stiles shares a grimace with her and they both laugh.

"What's so funny?" John asks, coming into the kitchen and giving Melissa a greeting kiss. 

"Oh nothing, are you ready?"

"I believe I am." John smiles running his hand over Stiles’ hair as Melissa gives his forehead a kiss before they make their way out. Stiles smiles as he watches them leave going back to the roast.

-

"You're doing it again." Kali says when she comes into the house already showered. They have taken to cleaning up at Derek's loft instead of tracking muck into the vehicles and then home. The roast will not be done for another thirty minutes so Stiles has been lounging in bed flipping through books.

"Doing what?" Stiles questions because he is honestly not sure what she is referring to there are a lot of things he does that she calls him on. 

"Dwelling." Kali climbs onto the bed pushing the magic books toward the other end but being careful not to let them go over the edge. 

"Not." Stiles puts up a token protest before turning to press closer to Kali.

"Are." Stiles relaxes further as Kali pets at his hair comfortingly, the bed dips as someone else joins them but he is too lazy to turn and look. He is pretty sure it is Ennis, he can feel his bond humming in his chest nearly eclipsing the ache that never seems to fully go away.

"Still hurts, will it always?" Stiles asks afraid of the answer, he only lost one bond he cannot imagine how unbearable it would be to lose all of them.

"No, not in the same way. Eventually you won’t feel it as strongly." Kali answers a sad lilt to her voice. "You have other bonds that will make it heal faster, ours hurt for a long time, we couldn't form pack bonds with one another."

"We couldn't start to fully heal till you came along little spark." Ennis speaks into his hair squeezing Stiles just a little bit.

"What about?" Stiles pauses unsure of how to ask about Jennifer, if he even should but Kali answers understanding.

"Our bond broke when the nogitsune was defeated, it broke long ago. That wasn't Jennifer, hadn't been since it creeped into her mind." Kali says softly clutching tighter to Stiles the only real show of how affected she is. Ennis reaches out and pulls her closer to both of then Stiles sandwiched in the middle. Stiles just pets at her arms and sends comfort through the bond the only thing he can think to do.

-

John is still leery of all the alpha pack but the ease with which his son handles them settles something in him. Stiles ordering Aiden and Ethan out of the kitchen when they try to help, fussing over the betas when Kali and Ennis go too hard on them in training, both looking begrudgingly guilty as Stiles lectures them. Stiles curling contentedly between both Peter and Deucalion the others all close by. He has never seen Stiles happier not since long before his mother died. 

They cater to every whim Stiles has even weeks after being released from the hospital, even when it is for ice cream at three in the morning. They treat him like glass for a few weeks, worrying over everything. Stiles still has the majority of the betas taking up residence in his bed but now the alphas have joined and even with the larger bed some of them still end up on the floor especially when Derek and the rest of his pack join in, though Derek is here more often than not these days. 

Peter and Deucalion are never far from his son. John may not like the way Deucalion and Peter look at his son but he also knows they will protect him. John ignores the closeness between his son, Peter, and Deucalion as much as he can for as long as he can. It helps that they are rarely without the rest of the wolves. However occasionally it is just Stiles and one of them or both. While he trusts Stiles not to let anything happen while he is still under age even if he realizes what is going on he still feels the need to speak to the two grown men following his son around like he is their guiding light.

They talk and both men are adamant that nothing will happen without Stiles consent and especially not before his eighteenth birthday. The threat of their impending murders is implied should they do anything to pressure or harm his son. However when the two start discussing their plans to share Stiles should he wish it the sheriff loses some of his patience. A wolfsbane bullet through a shoulder on each of them shuts down any further line of discussion on the topic of his son's future love life.

Peter sighs dramatically and complains about his shirt being ruined, neither man mentions that the wolfsbane is slowly poisoning them. They both promise not to bring it up again around the sheriff or mention it at all to Stiles till after he turns eighteenth. John does not have werewolf hearing but his gut tells him they are not lying so they all sit and have coffee and pie.

"Dad what the hell?!" Stiles says alarmed when he comes in later to see Deucalion and Peter with unhealed bullet holes and the sheriff's gun on the table between them.

"We were just having a talk. Everything is settled." The sheriff says barely resisting shying away from the harsh look Stiles sends him.

"Did he shoot you with wolfsbane bullets?" Stiles asks angrily, fluttering between the two trying to assess the damage.

"Yes." Peter says a little smug as Stiles starts pushing his shirt off to get a look at the wound, it is short lived as Stiles turns back to Deucalion doing the same.

"Stiles they'll heal this doesn't seem necessary." John insists because seeing his son start undressing the two men is a little too close to what might be in his future. 

"Not from wolfsbane they won't, it has to be removed and the poison has to be burned out. Go get my first aid kit." Stiles hisses a little at the end and John does feel bad Chris had _forgotten_ to mention that. John gets up to do as he is told but Cora is already there handing the kit to Stiles. 

Cora grabs his gun from the table and John goes to stop her till she speaks up. "Need the wolfsbane from the bullets faster than going to steal some from Deaton or Argent’s stash." Cora explains with a shrug as she pops two bullets from the clip tossing them over to Stiles. 

"No one told me." John complains softly as he watches his son work on the two werewolves who are in pain but still delighted at being taken care of.

"I know." Cora assures watching the three fondly as she squeezes the sheriff's shoulder in comfort. "They're idiots." John snorts at the admission especially when the two men glower at the beta beside him who just grins at them.

-

Stiles wakes the day before school starts to Aiden and Ethan leaning over him, most of the rest have already gotten up for the day except those that will be starting school tomorrow. "Can I help you?" Stiles asks tiredly, stretching as he blinks sleepily up at them. 

"Yes, yes you can." Ethan says grinning as he and his brother pull Stiles up disentangling the others from him, Cora grumbles and swipes at them but quickly curls close to Erica and Boyd drifting off again.

"No, no, I want to sleep in." Stiles complains pouting as they refuse to let him get back in bed. "Why are you two being so evil?" 

"We were hoping you'd make cookies." Aiden admits excitedly barely containing himself.

Stiles frowns thinking. "Are the other cookies already gone? I just made some two days ago."

"I'm pretty sure Jackson ate them." Ethan pipes up.

"I don't think your boyfriend will appreciate you throwing his best friend under the bus." Stiles points out heading for the bathroom. He has to shove at the twins when they try to follow him in promising cookies to get them to leave him to use the bathroom in peace.

-

They are at lunch spread out, on a blanket because Lydia is not going to sit on the grass, on the lacrosse field packed lunches and cookies spread between them. The day has been fairly uneventful, Allison is back and has stuck to herself, Scott mooning over her keeping him at bay as well. The wolves tense alerting the less hairy members of the pack of the approaching huntress.

Allison hesitates at the edge of the field before moving closer, she looks better than she had the last time Stiles had seen her. "Hi." She says softly bashful and nervous. Lydia, Danny, and Stiles are the only ones that bother to return it. "I was hoping to speak to Boyd and Erica if that's alright?" She directs the question at Stiles which he finds silly he does not control them. 

"That's up to them." Stiles says Cora is tense, body an angry line as Boyd and Erica seem hesitant but pat Cora's shoulder before rising. They walk with Allison to the bleachers, still within earshot of the wolves and Stiles knows they are all keeping an ear out just in case.

Stiles crawls over Aiden to get closer to Cora and wraps around her to help with her unease. None of the wolves relax until Erica and Boyd are headed back over, Cora scrambling out of Stiles’ grasp just to double check they are alright.

"What did Allison want?" Stiles asks even though he has a pretty good idea. Chris had warned him that Allison might stop by when Stiles had last seen him with Peter and Deucalion in tow. Allison has been thriving in therapy and wants to make amends and Stiles is honestly glad that she is making these strives to follow through.

"She apologized." Jackson says glancing at Lydia. 

"She mentioned she wanted to when I spoke to her on the phone last night." Lydia says and Stiles can read her hopefulness, Allison is Lydia's best friend after all and Stiles knows she wants her close again. Stiles has high hopes for Allison's place pack adjacent, he does not know if she can ever truly be considered pack. He will not risk his packs safety but if they decide to allow her close he will not stop them.

When Stiles packs lunches and snacks for the rest of the pack from then on he packs extra for the day when Allison is allowed close again. The food will not go to waste even if she does not eventually end up with them and the wolves are always ready for more food.

-

It is three weeks later that Allison first takes lunch with them and while Cora and the alphas are still not at ease and Boyd and Erica are still weary, Lydia is elated. It is hard to read from the mask she likes to wear but Stiles can feel it in the bond and Jackson and Danny relax quickly around Allison because of it. He is a little surprised at the niggling of interest he can feel coming off of Isaac but he also had felt it a little before it came out that she helped harm Erica and Boyd under her grandfather's control.

-

Scott is slightly less awful with Allison back but it is short lived when he realizes her and Isaac are getting close. His attention turns from Stiles, instead passive aggressively going after Isaac which sits well with no one. Stiles finds Isaac scared and upset hiding out in the locker room instead of at practice with everyone else. Stiles himself is only late because Harris is never not out to get him.

"Isaac you alright?" Stiles questions even though he knows the answer, can feel how upset Isaac is.

Isaac opens his mouth to lie before frowning and thinking better of it, the bond between them is not fully formed yet still weak but Isaac knows how the bond works. "Scott's pissed." Isaac offers.

"He's always pissed these days. What's got him more out of sorts than usual?" Stiles sits on a bench close but not moving to touch, and he won’t not unless Isaac wants to be touched.

"Allison." Isaac says simply and Stiles waits him out. "We have a date and Scott found out." Isaac flinches back as if remembering something painful.

"Did he hurt you?" Stiles is concerned he does not think Scott would resort to such things but Stiles also had not thought Scott would still blame him for the bite either.

"No, no." Isaac hurries and Stiles does not exactly believe him. "He threw some stuff though, none of it hit me, it just reminded me of my dad." 

Stiles hates how much Isaac shrinks in on himself, he really wants to throttle Scott. "Why don't you come stay at the house. There's plenty of room with all the magic remodeling Peter's had done. Erica, Boyd and Derek would definitely enjoy having you closer." Stiles suggests and he can feel the hope rising in Isaac.

"Really?" 

"Of course." Stiles smiles as Isaac hugs him noting to himself to have Derek speak to Scott about his negative actions towards his fellow beta. He considers getting one of the alpha pack to do it but he does not actually want them killing Scott.

-

"Stiles what are all of these?" Cora asks confused when instead of pack cuddle time her and the rest of the soon to be high school graduates and Derek are handed stacks of pamphlets. Pamphlets on colleges, Derek looks especially confused. 

"None of you have actually applied to any colleges yet and that is unacceptable." Stiles hisses clearly angry at the oversight, Peter, Deucalion and the rest of the adults are watching on in amusement. Cora wants to strangle Peter, he and Deucalion are clearly getting off on Stiles mother henning them all.

"Stiles why do I have a stack?" Derek asks barely containing himself from shrinking back in his seat as Stiles turns on him, but Stiles' expression softens.

"You were in college when everything went to hell here and you had to drop everything and came back. I thought you might like the option to go back, all of those schools have excellent programs for you and will accept credits for the courses you’ve already completed." Stiles explains and Derek is practically beaming, no one even realized his face was actually capable of that expression. 

Stiles is not actually prepared for the armful of werewolf he gets and starts going down. Luckily the twins are right there making sure he does not end up hurt and delightedly join in for a cuddle. It is not long before they are all piled together on the living room floor pamphlets and college talk momentarily forgotten. 

-

Scott is more subdued after his 'talk' with Derek. He doesn't even look at Isaac and Allison cozied up in the hall without fleeing. Whatever threats Derek had made seem to have at the very least tempered Scott's attitude. A new girl coming in just two month before graduation helps temper him the rest of the way. To focused on his junior girlfriend to give a passing thought to anyone else. He is barely in the pack, just enough of a tether to Derek to keep him from going omega and no one sees a reason to change that.

-

They all manage to graduate on time despite absences for supernatural shenanigans in previous years. The alphas take the brunt of most of the passing supernatural threats to make sure they do not miss more school than necessary. Lydia predictably is valedictorian just barely beating out Stiles who blames Harris.

Scott stays in town going to a local college and Lydia, Danny and Jackson are on the other side of the continent. Ethan mopes for days after he finds out they will not be going to the same college. He gets over it when they plan their future visits and Skype dates. 

The rest of them are going to college in state, still far enough away that they will need housing and Deucalion and Peter buy a huge house near campus for the pack to move into. It makes the former Hale house look tiny, there are rooms for everyone even the betas that will not be here year round and a room for the sheriff and Melissa for when they inevitably come to visit.

Most nights all of them still end up in the same room sleeping. Some nights like tonight it is just Stiles, Peter, and Deucalion in his big bed. It is Saturday which means Stiles does not have to get up in the morning for class, he was invited to a party but after being thrown up on during the last one he decides to stay in. Peter and Deucalion certainly are not complaining, they like having Stiles to themselves and not surrounded by hundreds of horney college students at some frat party.

Stiles’ birthday was a month ago and they still have not broached the subject of romance with him. Not for lack of wanting but they both fear it may send him running away. Neither one of them would be able to handle Stiles leaving them.

Stiles broaches the subject for them. "So are we ever going to take things up a notch or am I going to be celibate for the rest of my life?" Stiles as usual leaves his tact at the door. "I mean I can handle it if that's the case, I definitely would prefer to have sex but it's not a deal breaker, it's fine if that's not on the table."

Peter and Deucalion do not know what to say, Deucalion actually chokes eyes flashing red to get a look at Stiles. Stiles is still looking at the TV outwardly calm except the fidgeting of his fingers under the blanket. His bond and scent are barely tinged with nervousness and it is unexpected. 

"We would never deny you, especially not your sexual pleasures." Peter recovers first absolutely delighted. Stiles gives Peter a small smile before glancing over at Deucalion more hesitant.

"He's right we would never, but we also don't want to pressure you." Deucalion is glad to see the hesitancy leave Stiles and the blinding smile that takes place as the scent of the room warms considerably with all three of them happy.

"Awesome." Stiles grins. "We can talk about bonding another time. For now how about we move on to the kissing part. I've been waiting years." Stiles requests momentarily flooring them.

"Bonding?" Peter asks hopeful, so hopeful, Deucalion can practically taste it and he knows he smells the same.

"Of course zombie wolf, I mean you did propose before but I was too young and you were insane so it wasn't going to work." Stiles shrugs smiling at Deucalion again. "I'm not exactly looking for casual when I already know what I want." Peter beats Deucalion to kissing Stiles first but it is okay because they are going to have the rest of their lives for more.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
